Alexis
by Nay09
Summary: Alexis Langton used to be Elena Gilbert's best friend, before she moved away to College after Elena's parents died. Now that she's back in town, what will happen? And will our favorite Vampire fall for her? DamonxOC
1. The Return

Hey Everyone! This is my first TVD fic. I've written others for Wrestling, White Collar and Supernatural! Hope you enjoy this one! I'll try to post at least 1 new chap a week! Please review at the end! I love reading what you think!

Summary: Alexis Langton used to be Elena Gilbert's best friend, before she moved away to College after Elena's parents died. Now that she's back in town, what will happen? And what Will our Favorite vampire do?

Chapter 1: The Return

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she walked up to the front door of the Gilbert house. She'd been gone for quite a while, and was hoping that she wouldn't be mad at her. She reached the door, and took another deep breath. She raised her arm up, and knocked. She heard a person saying "I know-" as they opened the door, immediately cutting off at the sight of her.

"Lexi?" Elena asked, her brown eyes wide with shock. Lexi nodded.

"Hey Lena, I'm back." Lexi replied, causing a huge grin to spread across Elena's face.

"Oh my God Lexi! I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed hugging her.

"I know, I know. I've been gone for a long time." She replied. Elena let her go, tears in her eyes as she heard someone thudding down the stairs.

"Elena what's wrong? Who's at the door?" She heard a male voice ask. Elena shook her head, as she opened the door wider. A tallish male with spiky blondish hair and brown eyes came into view.

"Stefan, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Alexis Langton. Lexi, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you." Alexis said, sticking her hand out towards Stefan.

"You too." Stefan replied, shaking her hand. He looked at Elena, confusion evident on his face. He'd never heard Elena mention Alexis before. There was more thudding on the stairs as someone else came down them.

"Elena, you ready to go? We've gotta meet Bonnie before school starts." A male voice said, as he came into view. His jaw dropped as he saw Alexis standing outside the door. "Lexi? Oh my God!" He exclaimed hugging her.

"Hey Jer, how've you been?" She replied, grinning.

"I've been okay. What are you doing here? I thought you were at College for a while?"

"Yeah… About that.. I kinda dropped out." She admitted, trying to not look at Elena.

"You WHAT?" Elena yelled, overly confused. She was wondering why Alexis was back, but she never assumed that was the reason why. "Why?"

"I needed to get away. I just couldn't stand being away from here anymore." She replied, guilt evident in her voice. "I missed you guys." Elena looked at her, her eyes filling with tears.

"We missed you too Lexi. I'm glad that you're back." She said, hugging her once more.

"Thanks." She replied. Stefan forcibly coughed behind Elena.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but we really need to get to school." He said.

"That's okay, I'll go explore town a bit, see if anything has changed." Alexis replied.

"I promise I'll be back after school and we can get caught up. You're staying here right?" Elena asked.

"Well, I-" Alexis began.

"Come on Lexi, you know that you're more than welcome to stay here. Jenna will freak when she sees you." Jeremy said. Alexis smiled, nodding.

"Okay. I'll stay. Now get to school before you're late!" She said, hugging Elena and Jeremy once again. They headed out to Elena's jeep. "It was nice to meet you Stefan." "You too." He replied as he opened Elena's car door for her and got inside. The three drove off as Alexis sighed.

"That went soo much better than I thought it would." Alexis thought as she got into her Impala and headed down towards Mystic Grill.


	2. The Grill

Hey Everyone! This is my first TVD fic. I've written others for Wrestling, White Collar and Supernatural! Hope you enjoy this one! I'll try to post at least 1 new chap a week! Please review at the end! I love reading what you think!

Figured I post a 2nd chap for everyone! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

Summary: Alexis Langton used to be Elena Gilbert's best friend, before she moved away to College after Elena's parents died. Now that she's back in town, what will happen? And what Will our Favorite vampire do?

Disclaimer: Sorry didn't put this in the 1st chap. I don't own Vampire Diaries, although I would love to have Damon ;)

Chapter 2: The Grill

Alexis pulled into the Mystic Grill and parked, getting out and heading inside. She looked around, instantly spotting Jenna sitting with a handsome man with sandy blonde hair. She walked over. Jenna, who was laughing at something the man said, stopped and stared at her.

"Lexi?" Jenna asked, sure that she was just seeing things.

"Hey Jenna." Alexis said, smiling at her. Jenna got up and hugged her.

"I can't believe you're here! How long are you here for? Are you on break?" She asked. "Sit down!" Alexis sat down next to Jenna, smiling awkwardly at the man across from her, who was staring at her.

" Um, I'm here for a while, I kinda dropped out." She replied.

"What?" Jenna asked, shock written on her face.

"I needed a break Jen, I just couldn't handle it anymore… It wasn't the same when I went back." Jenna nodded, she understood that she meant it wasn't the same after they died. "So, who's this?" She asked, looking at the man across from her.

"Oh, Crap, I'm sorry. Alexis Langton, this is my boyfriend Alaric Saltzman. Ric's a teacher at the High School." Jenna replied.

"Nice to meet you Alaric." Alexis said, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Ric, and it's nice to meet you too." Alexis smiled, she liked him already. "Well I hate to cut this short, but I need to be heading off to school. I'll be by later Jenna." Jenna nodded, and leaned over, kissing him. Alaric was about to leave, when a whistle was heard. He looked around and nodded, heading towards a man with dark black hair and a leather jacket on, at the bar.

"Who's that?" Alexis asked, looking at the man. Jenna turned, seeing who she was talking about.

"Ah. That is Damon Salvatore." Alexis looked at her, the last name clicking in her mind.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Jenna nodded.

"Yup, that's Stefan's older brother. I guess you met Stefan already?" Alexis nodded.

"Yeah I stopped by the house first. Elena and Jeremy were getting ready to leave for school."

Meanwhile at the bar…

Alaric walked over to Damon, who was sitting at the bar. He sat in the stool next to him.

"Hey Damon. Starting off a little early don't you think?" He asked, eying the cup that Damon was drinking out of. Damon shrugged.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." He replied, causing Alaric to chuckle. He took another swig of his drink and turned to look at Alaric. "Who's the new girl?"

"A friend of Jenna's I guess. Her name is Alexis Langton. I guess she and Jenna went to college together or something." "Alexis Langton? I've never heard of her." Damon said, seeing a blonde walking up to the bar.

"Me either, but her and Jenna seem really close." Alaric replied.

"Well maybe we know someone who knows more…" He said and stood up. "Caroline!" He yelled, watching as the blonde turned around and walked over to him and Alaric.

"Hey Damon, Alaric. Have you guys seen Matt?" She asked.

"No. Caroline, do you know an Alexis Langton?" Damon asked, skipping straight to the point.

"Yeah I know Lexi, why?" She asked.

"Who is she?" Alaric asked.

"That's a little complicated." She replied.

"Well un-complicate it." Damon snapped.

"Why do you want to know so bad? How do you even know about her? She hasn't been in Mystic Falls in a while." Caroline asked.

"Because she's here, sitting right behind you, with Jenna."

"She's here? Sweet!" Caroline said, turning around and seeing Jenna and Alexis talking.

"Hey, Blondie! Keep on track. Who is she?" Damon asked, already annoyed with Caroline.

"Well when Lexi and Elena were little, their parents were really good friends, so her and Elena were always close. Then, on Lexi's 11th birthday, her parents got into a car crash and were killed. She didn't have any other family, and since she was so close with the Gilbert's, they took her in. Her and Elena are practically sisters. Then, after Elena's parents died, she left for College, and this is the first time she's been back since." Caroline said, looking at Alexis.

"Thanks Caroline." Alaric said."Yep, but I'm gonna go. I want to say hi, and then find Matt." She said and headed off towards where Jenna and Alexis were sitting. Alaric looked at Damon, who was looking at Alexis.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, knowing that somehow Damon was up to something, he was _always_ up to something.

"I think I'd like to get to know this Alexis a little better." He said, and Alaric shook his head.

Alexis looked up as Caroline walked over to them.

"Caroline Forbes! You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you!" Alexis said, standing up and hugging her.

"Hey Lexi! How long you in town for?" Caroline asked her.

"For a while I think. I want to catch up with everyone. How've you been? What's new?"

"I've been okay. OH! I'm dating Matt Donovan now!" She exclaimed.

"Really? That's great Caroline! How _is_ Mattie doing?" Alexis asked.

"Good.""That's good, I heard about Vicki." Caroline nodded. "I felt so bad for him, I wanted to come back for the funeral, but I couldn't."

"It's okay. Well I hate to do this, but I have to go, I need to find my man." "Okay, it was great seeing you Caroline! Hopefully we can have a girls night soon!"

"Definitely!" She yelled as she left the grill.

Alexis sat down, smiling. "Sorry Jenna, I promise I wasn't ignoring you." Jenna chuckled.

"It's okay, you need to get caught up with everyone." Alexis nodded, and glanced at the bar. She saw Damon staring at her, she could've swore his face contorted a little bit, but she shrugged it off.

"Well, speaking of catching up with everyone… There's someplace I need to go." She said, standing up.

"Are you sure you want to go _there_?" Jenna asked, knowing full well where she was headed. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, I need to."

"Do you want some company?" Alexis shook her head.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll be okay." Jenna nodded as Alexis got up and left. Neither seeming to notice, as Damon left too.


	3. I'm Sorry

Hey Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and Favoriting! I hope everyone enjoys! And hopefully, everyone enjoyed the Comic-Con tweets and info! Wish I coulda gone! PS the chaps will get longer, just not quite yet! :D

Summary: Alexis Langton used to be Elena Gilbert's best friend, before she moved away to College after Elena's parents died. Now that she's back in town, what will happen? And what Will our Favorite vampire do?

Disclaimer: Sorry didn't put this in the 1st chap. I don't own Vampire Diaries, although I would love to have Damon ;)

Chapter 3: I'm sorry

Alexis walked up to their graves. She stopped about three feet in front of them, taking a deep breath. She knew that she needed to talk to them, to tell them… She took another deep breath and walked up to her parents' graves. She bent down, facing her mother's headstone.

"Hey Mom, Dad." She whispered, her voice shaking with emotion. "I know it's been a long time since I was here last, and for that, I'm sorry. I just couldn't deal with it. First you guys, and then Elena's parents… I just couldn't take it. I had to leave, to run away… And I know, running away doesn't solve anything. You always told me that Dad, and now, I realize that you were right." She stopped, wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I had to come back. I needed to see you guys again… I miss you so much. I missed everyone here so much too." She cleared her throat. "I just wanted to come back here and apologize… I know that I wasn't the perfect daughter, and for that, I'm sorry. I should've been better, I shouldn't've-" She cut off, hearing a twig snap behind her. She jumped up, turning around, getting into a fighting stance. She saw Damon standing behind her, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, easy there." He said.

"Are you following me?" She asked, glaring at him. He chuckled.

"Ah, no. My parents are buried here too. I heard you crying and came to see if you were okay." Damon replied.

"Oh, I'm okay. Sorry for jumping down your throat like that." She said, relaxing a little. Damon chucked, knowing that he would be the one to jump down _onto_ her throat not the other way around. Alexis looked at him, confused.

"It's okay, most people think I'm stalking them." Alexis laughed, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "I'm Damon, by the way, Damon-""Salvatore, Stefan's older brother." Alexis finished. "I'm Alexis, Lexi, Langton. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." He replied, "So, you've met Stefan huh?" Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, he was at Elena's house earlier. He really didn't say much though."

"Yeah, that's Stefan. He's the broody and silent type." Alexis scoffed.

"And you're not, right?"

"Nope, not my style. I'm more, open and dangerous." He said. Alexis noticed that when he said "open" , his eyes widened a little.

"Dangerous huh?" Damon nodded. "Hmm. What's life without a little danger?" She asked, causing Damon to smirk. All of a sudden, she blushed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm normally not so-""Straightforward?" Damon asked. Alexis nodded. "It's good. I like a girl that knows what she wants." Alexis smiled. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"I don't know…" She replied, she really didn't know him all that well, and she didn't trust people that easily.

"Aw come on, you look like you need to have some fun." Damon urged.

"That obvious, huh?" Alexis replied, Damon nodded. "I guess so, yeah. But I need to head back to Elena's house once school is out." Damon nodded, once again. "Where are we going?"

"Want to head back to my place?" He asked her. She looked at him, more doubt, and a little anger creeping into her mind.

"Um, that's not _my_ style." She said, angry at herself for almost being used… again.

"Not for that." Damon growled. "Not all guys want women for sex." Some just want them for their blood, Damon's mind added. Alexis blushed.

"I-I'm so incredibly sorry. I just… I've been used way too much."

"It's fine. Let's just go have a good time." Alexis nodded. Damon headed over to his car.

"That's your car?" Lexi asked, seeing the beautiful blue car. She loved old muscle cars. Damon nodded. "Beautiful." Damon smirked.

"Almost as nice as that 67 Impala you got there." He replied, causing Alexis to grin. He got in his car and started it. She got in her Impala and followed Damon as he drove off towards his house.


	4. Cutting Loose

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chap! Enjoy and please Review!

Summary: Alexis Langton used to be Elena Gilbert's best friend, before she moved away to College after Elena's parents died. Now that she's back in town, what will happen? And what Will our Favorite vampire do?

Disclaimer: Sorry didn't put this in the 1st chap. I don't own Vampire Diaries, although I would love to have Damon ;)

Chapter 4: Cutting Loose

They pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house, and Alexis' jaw dropped. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Wow.. This is your house?" She asked Damon, who had parked his car and was standing by her door.

"Yeah, it's been in the family for a _long_ time." Damon replied, heading up to the front door. Alexis got out and followed Damon up to the front door. They headed inside.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." He said heading off down a hall.

Alexis walked farther into the house, seeing a living room area off to her right. She went in and looked around at the pictures and things. She sat down on the couch and waited for Damon to come back. Damon came back in, something red, which Alexis assumed was wine, in his glass.

"You like red wine huh?" She asked. Damon looked at her, confused.

"Huh?" He then looked down at his glass, which wasn't wine, but blood. "Oh, yeah, it's good."

"I've never really been a fan of it myself." She replied, glancing around the room. "You have a beautiful home." Damon raised his eyebrows, as he took a swig.

An awkward silence passed over them, as Damon drank the rest of his "wine" and Alexis stared into the empty fireplace. She heard Damon clanking glasses behind her, and figured he was getting another drink. She was starting to think that coming with him was a bad idea, after all, it was way too awkward, and the way he was drinking... She glanced upward, as Damon came over and sat next to her on the couch, two drinks in his hand. He handed her a glass.

"Thanks." He took a swig. She took a deep breath, thinking "What the hell, 1 drink can't hurt" and took a drink. "So.." She began.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, cutting her off. She looked at him, a little shocked at his question.

"I can't dance." She replied.

"Come on, it's not that hard." Damon said, getting up and putting some music on. He started dancing from side to side, causing Alexis to laugh. "Come on." He said, holding his hand out. Alexis shook her head.

"Nope." Damon walked closer to her and pulled her up, quickly spinning her out and pulling her back in. "Wow!" She giggled, surprised that he did that. He began leading her back and forth.

"See, your dancing." He said, causing her to smile.

"That I am." The song finished and a faster song came on. Alexis downed the rest of her drink, and Damon poured her another one. She looked at him, and raised her eyebrows. He shrugged, drinking his, and started dancing around the house. She laughed and downed her drink. She let out a sigh as she began to relax, for the first time in a long time, and began dancing around with him.

"Thought you said you couldn't dance?" Damon asked, seeing her bouncing around.

"I normally don't." She admitted. "Don't like to embarrass myself."

"It's good to cut loose." Alexis nodded.

After about a half an hour of dancing, laughing, and just having a good time, Alexis and Damon sat back down on the couch, Damon lighting the fire in the fireplace. He looked at her as she sighed.

"Why were you apologizing to your parents?" He asked. Alexis looked at him, a little taken back by his question, she didn't think he'd heard that.

"It's uh, it's kinda personal." She admitted. She looked at Damon, and noticed that his pupils were getting bigger, almost as if they were drawing her in.

"Tell Me." He said, and she found herself wanting to tell him.

"Well, it's my fault they died." She replied, looking into the fire.

"Why is that?" He asked, a little intrigued now, he hadn't expected that answer.

"It was my 11th birthday, and I wanted…" She drifted off, reliving the day. Damon looked at her.

"What did you want?" He asked, once again, compelling her.

"I wanted to go to the park. My parents didn't want to take me, and later I found out that they were planning a party for me at our house, that's why they didn't want to. But I threw a fit until they took me. We were heading to the park, when a man appeared in the road out of nowhere. My dad was driving and swerved the car, making it flip. My parents were killed, and I woke up in the hospital a week later to Elena crying over me.. So it was my fault that they died… and I've had to live with that guilt ever since. I've tried to gather the courage to apologize to them, but just recently got it." She finished, wiping away at the tears that fell down her cheeks. Damon looked at her, realizing that the man that was in the road was most likely a vampire, especially since she said he'd appeared out of nowhere.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, not really understanding why he felt as though he had to help her through her guilt, since it really wasn't her fault. Alexis looked at him.

"What?"

"You're parents death, it wasn't your fault.""Weren't you listening? It was, I was the one who made them take me. It was-" Alexis cut off as Damon's lips crashed into hers. And just as quickly as they had crashed into her lips, his were gone. She looked at him, surprised.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, his pupils getting larger once more.

"It wasn't my fault." She repeated, and then shook her head. "That was unexpected." She said, referring to the kiss.

"Well, when I see something I want, I go for it." Damon replied, causing Alexis to blush. She jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out, and read the text message that she'd gotten.

"Elena's on her way home, so uh, I'm gonna head back." She looked at Damon, not wanting to leave yet. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" She asked, hoping he would. She really wanted to get to know him better, especially since she'd shared a lot about herself. Damon looked at her. "I'm not that bad of a cook, and would love to have you." Damon smirked."I'd LOVE to." He emphasized. Alexis smiled.

"Great! Dinner's at 5:30, _don't_ be late." She said, grinning. She got up and headed towards the door. "Thank you Damon, for everything." He nodded and she left.


	5. I'm not 11 anymore

_Thanks to the new reviewers and favoriters! _

_Just to clear up, what Damon gave Alexis to drink wasn't blood, but his scotch that he always has. Sorry I didn't clarify that! Just wanted everyone to know! Enjoy the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Don't worry, after this chap, things will begin to pick up, I promise! Please Review! _

_Chapter 5: I'm not 11 anymore_

_Alexis walked up to the front door of the Gilbert household and knocked. She kinda felt like she should, even though she knew they would probably call her stupid for doing so. The door opened and Elena came into view._

"_Lexi? Why are you knocking?" She asked, confusion written on her face._

"_Well, I didn't really feel comfortable entering the house without knocking first." She replied, causing Elena to scoff._

"_Come on Lexi, you're living here again, you're more than welcome to barge in." Alexis chucked._

"_All right then." She said, and entered the house. Elena smiled and started off towards the living room. "Hey Lena, since I'm living here and all, do you mind if I have a little dinner party?" Elena turned around and looked at her._

"_Sure! Who do you want to come?" _

"_Well you can invite Stefan. I'd-"_

"_Are you sure you want me to? I don't want to you to think I'm going to spend more time with him than you, or something." Elena asked, cutting her off._

"_Don't worry, I won't. He really didn't say much earlier, and I want to get to know him better." Elena nodded, even though she wanted Alexis to know Stefan better, she didn't at the same time, for her own protection. "Caroline and Bonnie too, I miss those girls a lot! Mattie can come for Caroline too. What's that guys name… Oh, Alaric! Yeah, he can come for Jen too. Oh, and Damon of course." _

"_Damon?" Elena asked, she'd hoped that Alexis hadn't met him. Alexis nodded. "How do you know Damon?"_

"_Well I was at the Grill with Jen today, where I met Alaric, and saw him at the bar. I went to the cemetery to see mom and dad, and he was there." _

"_He was?" Elena asked, wondering what the hell he was doing there… Thinking that he'd better not have been going after Alexis. She made a mental note to get some vervian for Alexis asap. Alexis nodded. "Do you know why?"_

"_He said that he was visiting his parents graves, and he'd heard me crying. He wanted to make sure I was okay." Elena shook her head, knowing full well that his parents weren't buried in the same cemetery as Alexis'. "We got talking and I went back to his place." _

"_You what?" Elena screeched, causing Alexis to cringe. "Please tell me you didn't!" Alexis shrugged. "You didn't sleep with him did you?" Alexis' jaw dropped._

"_What? Of course not! What do you take me for Elena?" Alexis yelled, hurt apparent throughout her tone. Elena sighed._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just, Damon can be very…. Well, Damony." Alexis scoffed, rolling her eyes. "He likes to use women." Alexis looked at her, a little confused.._

"_He was nothing_ but nice to me today. He never _tried _anything. We just talked, and danced. It was really fun." Elena took a deep breath, dreading what she was about to say, since she knew Alexis would fall for Damon and his tricks, she always tended to fall for the wrong type of guy.

"You should stay away from him Lexi, he's dangerous." Alexis shook her head.

"I can't believe you Elena… I'm not 11 anymore, I _can_ take care of myself." Alexis said, turning and heading towards the door. She couldn't believe that Elena was treating her like this… She wasn't a child anymore, she could fend for herself.

"Wait! I never said you couldn't Lexi! Where are you going?" Elena asked, turning around and following her. Alexis stopped, opening the door, and turning back to look at Elena.

"I can't say here… I thought it would be good coming back, but I guess not." She said, tears in her eyes, and shut the door. Elena ran towards the door, opening it.

"Lexi, Alexis! Wait! Come back!" She yelled, watching as she drove off. Elena sighed, shutting the door, and pulling her cell out. She'd never meant to hurt Alexis, she just wanted to protect her… She quickly dialed Stefan.

"Hey Elena." Stefan answered.

"Stefan, I need your help." She said, causing him to worry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He could sense the pain in her voice.

"I just got into a fight with Lexi, and she's leaving…" She replied. Stefan let out a breath, he thought that she was in danger.

"What happened?" He asked, being the concerned boyfriend that he was.

"Well she came back here, and told me she wanted to have a dinner party… She started naming off names, and then she told me she wanted to invite Damon.""Damon? She knows Damon?" Stefan asked, he really didn't think that would've met each other already.

"Yeah, he followed her from the Grill to her parents gravesite." Stefan scoffed, and Elena could just picture him shaking his head. "She told me that she went back to your house with him, and I accused her of sleeping with him."

"Did she?" Stefan asked, wondering if his brother compelled Alexis to come back to the house, or not.

"No, and me asking her that, really hurt her… I really should've known better. She's been used so much in the past that I should've known she wouldn't have slept with him.""Don't blame yourself, she could've easily been compelled to do it. You had every right to ask."

"But Stefan, she didn't, and then I told her to stay away from him because he's dangerous… She got really defensive, and thought that I thought she couldn't protect herself, and then she just left!" She explained. "I have no idea where she's going, and I know that she's really hurting… And when she is hurting, she tends to do stupid things. I-"

"I'll go look for her. Do you know of any places she might be?" Stefan asked, knowing full well that Elena had every right to tell Alexis to be careful, but then again he knew how it sounded to Alexis.

'Um, maybe the Grill… Um.. Actually, check out the watering hole on the old Lockwood property. After her parents died, she spent a lot of time there when she was missing them."

"Okay. I'll find her." He replied.

"Thank you Stefan. I'll go check the grill. Call me if you find her. I'm really worried, with everything that's been happening, and Katherine-"

"I know, I'll find her, don't worry."

"Okay, be careful. I love you."

"Love you too." Stefan replied, and hung up.

Elena grabbed her jacket and purse and headed towards the front door. She opened it and stopped, seeing Damon about to knock.

"Hello Elena."


	6. The Attack

Thanks to the new reviewers and favoriters!

Hey everyone! Hope ya'll had a great weekend! Here's the next chap! And things DEF pick up here! Enjoy everyone! Oh, and PLEASE Review!

Chapter 6: The Attack

"Hello Elena."

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked, annoyance in her tone.

"Ouch, what's got you all fired up? Fight with Stefan perhaps?" Elena scoffed, shaking her head.

"Damon, you need to go." Elena snapped, pushing past him, shutting the door behind her. Damon grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Um, I was _invited _here for dinner."

"Well _dinner_ has been cancelled." Elena replied, ripping her arm loose.

"Why?" He asked, wondering why she was so angry, apparently, with him.

"Because your hostess isn't here." Elena replied, opening her car door.

"Where is she?"

"No idea. I got in a fight with her and she left." "What did you fight about?" He asked, curious. Elena turned to face him.

"You, actually." She snapped. Damon looked at her, confused.

"Me?"

"Yep." Elena glared at him. "You're not going to use her like you did Caroline, she's one of my best friends, and I won't let you. I won't let what happened to Caroline and Vicki happen to Lexi."

"Who said anything about me using her?" Damon asked, overly confused now.

"What do you want with her then?" Elena asked, fire in her voice. Damon stepped back, feeling himself getting angry.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I actually liked her?" He asked, knowing that it wasn't a total lie, he liked her, about as much as he liked any good looking woman. Elena looked at him, at first she believed him, but then shook her head.

"No, you just use people to help you with your little schemes." She replied and shut the door. She started the car and took off, leaving Damon staring after her.

Alexis sat down, staring off into the water. She used to come here a lot, to sit and think. She sighed, knowing that she shouldn't have left like that. Elena was just trying to look out for her. She sighed once again, closing her eyes, taking in the sounds of the evening.

"Mind if I sit?" Stefan asked, causing her to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, and yeah go ahead." She replied, looking back into the water. "Elena send you to look for me?" She glanced at Stefan as he nodded, and sat down. "She knows me too well." She said, causing Stefan to smile.

"She's worried about you."

"I know. And before you start defending her, and all that, I know that she was just trying to protect me." Stefan looked at her, confused.

"How'd you know that I knew?"

"I know Elena, well enough to know that if she told you where to find me, then she told you why I left." Stefan nodded, and glanced down at his pocket feeling it vibrate. He pulled his cell out, seeing that Damon was calling.

"Excuse me." He said to Alexis, and got up, walking a little ways behind her. "What do you want Damon?" He asked, answering the call.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" Damon asked, and Stefan could just see the smug look on his face as he said it.

"Damon-" He began.

"Relax, I know that you're out looking for Alexis. I ran into your girlfriend, and she wasn't very happy."

"What. Do. You. Want. Damon?" He asked, emphasizing each word.

"I just wanted to know if you found her yet? Mystic falls is a _very_ dangerous place to be."

"Why do you care?"

"Stefan, I'm hurt. I do care." Damon replied, feigning feeling hurt.

"Look, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." He said and before Damon could protest, he hung up. He quickly dialed Elena. She answered after two rings.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's safe." He could hear Elena let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, think you can convince her to come back home?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay, and Stefan… Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied and hung up. He walked back over to where Alexis was sitting, and sat down. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She said, smiling at him. "Tell me about yourself, Stefan."

"Well, my family was one of the Founding Families. I uh, recently moved back to Mystic Falls-" He cut off, as Alexis interrupted him.

"What made you come back?" She asked.

"I don't know, really. It just felt as if something was telling me that I needed to come home." He replied. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, I felt the same way." She looked at him. "Lena really loves you, ya know?" Stefan smiled.

"Yeah, I do. I love her too."

"I can tell, _especially_ since you came _all _the way out here to find me, someone you don't even know."

"Well, I hope that will change." He replied, causing her to grin.

"I'm sure it will." She looked at the sky, seeing that the sun was setting. "Well, I'm sure Elena is worried, and I really should go apologize…""She's not mad."

"Let me guess, she's feeling guilty right?" She asked, turning to face Stefan. He nodded. "Yeah, I thought so. Let's go, I need to go fix it." They stood up and started heading towards the woods. Stefan's phone vibrated once more, and he answers it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?""It's not nice to hang up on people, Brother." Came Damon's voice.

"Damon, not now." He replied, watching as Alexis turned around at hearing Damon's name.

"Look Stefan, I just want to help." Damon replied. "Where are you? With more of us looking, the faster we can find her.""I already did." He replied. "I don-" He cut off, something hard ramming into him. He went flying, slamming into a tree. He got stuck, crying out as a limb pierced his side.

"STEFAN!" Alexis screamed, horrified. "Oh my God!" She cried, running towards him. She saw his phone on the ground and picked it up, hearing Damon yelling. "Stefan! Stefan! What's going on!"

"Damon! Help! Stefan has a limb sticking out of his body! Something attacked him!" She cried, panicking. "He needs help now!"

"Where are you?" Damon asked, she could hear him moving around.

"B-by the watering hole on the old Lockwood property. Damon, please hurry!" She cried, glancing up at Stefan, who's face was contorted in pain. "He's not-" She cut off, something knocking the phone out of her hand. She looks around terrified, not seeing anything. She glances up at Stefan, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She could hear Damon yelling into the phone once more.

"Stefan? Damon's coming, h-how are you doing?" She yelled, her voice shaking. She saw Stefan's eyes widen as he looked behind her.

"Run Alexis, run!" He yelled, and she turned around, seeing a man standing behind her. Her eyes widened as the man's eyes turned blood red, and veins popped out around them.

Alexis took off, running as fast as she could, back towards the lake. She stopped, the man, cutting her off. She turned around, running back towards where Stefan was stuck. She tripped on a tree root that she didn't see sticking out of the ground. She glanced upward, seeing Stefan in the tree, and then the man standing over her. She pushed the man back, jumping up. She turned to run when she felt the man grab her arm. She tried to pull away, but felt the man grip her harder. She glanced down at the ground, seeing a long, hard, pointed stick, and grabbed it. She cried out as she felt a pop in her shoulder as he pulled her roughly back to him.

With tears in her eyes, Alexis swung the stick at him, only to have him grab it. Her eyes widened as she saw the man stab the stick at her. She could hear Stefan yelling as she felt it pierce her stomach, and she cried out. She looked at the man, as her eyes blurred and she felt herself falling, and then felt herself being held up. She felt something pierce her neck as her vision dimmed even more. Her stomach was on fire and she felt as if her life was draining out of her. The last thing she saw was someone running up behind the man who stabbed her, and she fell into oblivion.


	7. The Rescue

Thanks to the new reviewers and favoriters!

Hey! So how'd ya'll like the lil cliffy? Lol! Well here's the next part, and sorry but the chap is a lil tiny. The next few ones are, but I'll post them asap so I hope that makes up for shortness! Enjoy! And Please Review!

Chapter 7: The Rescue

Stefan could only watch on as the vampire who'd gotten him stuck to this damn tree chased Alexis. He knew it was a vampire, nothing else could've gotten him stuck like this. He tried wiggling himself free, but the only thing that got him, was pain. The branch was sticking so far into his body that he couldn't wiggle out, not without help. He glanced down, praying that Damon would arrive before the vampire killed Alexis.

Stefan watched as Alexis pushed the vampire away from her, and tried to run. He heard her shoulder pop as the vampire pulled it out of it's socket. He watched her pick up a stick, and try to swing it at him. He had to give her credit, she was a fighter, even though she was in way over her head. He saw the vampire grab the stick and shove it towards her.

"No! Don't!" Stefan yelled, knowing what the vampire was going to do. "NO!" He yelled as the vampire stabbed Alexis in the side with the branch. The vampire looked up at him and grinned, Stefan didn't recognize him. He moved around, crying out as he tried to get free, seeing the vampire's face change and his fangs come out. "Alexis!" He yelled as the vampire bit her. He watched as her breath hitched in her chest and her eyes closed.

All of a sudden, the vampire dropped her and was pinned to the ground. Stefan saw Damon holding a stake over the vampire's heart. The vampire shoved Damon off of him, quickly getting up.

Damon glanced at Alexis, seeing the vamp watching her. He knew that the vamp would try to get to her again, and that's when he'd strike, he just had to wait for him to try it.

"Pretty thirsty huh?" Damon asked the vampire, he could tell the vampire was pretty new, his movements were indecisive. "New to this whole, drinking blood thing huh?" He taunted. He watched as the vampire's face contorted once again as he stared at Alexis. "What are you waiting for? Dinner is right in front of you, just waiting for you to dig in!" He watched as the vampire's eyes got larger, and he charged towards Alexis. Damon cut him off midway, stabbing the stake into his heart. The vampire looked up at Damon, gurgling, as he fell to the ground, dead. Damon looked at him, disgusted, and headed towards the tree where Stefan was. He jumped up, landing just below the branch.

"Always getting into trouble, eh Brother?" He asked, and then snapped the branch off on one side, causing Stefan to growl in pain.

"You should be getting Alexis out of here Damon. She needs help." Stefan growled out, trying to ignore the pain.

"Not before I get you down." Damon replied, snapping the branch off of the tree, causing Stefan to fall. Damon jumped down next to him. "Brace yourself." He said, and Stefan moved over, leaning onto the tree. "On three. One-." He began, and pulled, Stefan trying and failing to hold in his cry of pain. "Get some bunny in you and you'll be fine." Damon said, throwing the branch off into the woods. "Wonder who created him, he seemed fairly new."

"Don't worry about that right now, you need to get Alexis." Stefan panted. Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to where Alexis' body was. He bent down and checked her pulse, finding a weak one.

"She's still alive." Stefan nodded, relief in his eyes. "She needs the hospital though.""Go. I'll tell Elena and be right there." Damon nodded, bending down and picking her up. He looked down at her, her face contorted in pain, blood leaking from her stab wound, and the bite marks on her neck. Damon took a deep breath, trying to calm the urge to drink her dry.

"Damon?" Stefan asked, wondering why his brother wasn't leaving.

"I'm going." Damon muttered and began walking out of the woods.


	8. Telling Elena

Thanks to the new reviewers and favoriters!

Hey everyone! Here's the next chap! Enjoy! And Please Review!

Chapter 8: Telling Elena

The run to the hospital wasn't very long, but since Damon was trying to be careful with Alexis, trying not to injure her more than she already was, it was slower. By the time they reached the hospital, Alexis looked like a ghost. They entered the hospital, Damon yelling for some help. Doctors and nurses came running towards them. Damon placed her on the gurney, watching as the hospital staff quickly began hooking up iv's and started asking him questions.

"What happened?" A blonde haired female nurse asked him.

"I have no idea, I think she was attacked. I was walking through the woods and found her." He replied, his normal answer for everyone that asked him what happened to people when they were attacked by the vamps.

"Do you know her?" She asked. Damon nodded. "What's her name?"

"Alexis Langton."

"Any Family around here?"

"No, they are all dead, but Elena Gilbert is on her way here. Alexis is staying with the Gilberts." Damon replied, watching as the nurse nodded and took off down the hall with Alexis.

Elena was turning her door handle when she felt as if someone was behind her. She turned around, seeing Stefan, who looked weak.

"Stefan? Where's Lexi?" She asked, looking around. "Are you okay?" She asked, taking a closer look at him.

"Um. Damon-"

"Damon? Why is Damon involved?" Elena asked, cutting him off.

"Because, he's taking her to the hospital." He replied, not wanting to tell her, but knowing that he had to.

"What happened?" Elena asked. Stefan could hear the fear in her tone.

"We were on our way back, when a vampire attacked us." He said, causing Elena to gasp.

"You-" She began, checking him over.

"I'll be fine." He replied, taking a deep breath. "But you need to go to the hospital, Alexis is in pretty bad shape."

"How bad?" Elena asked, looking into Stefan's eyes.

"Bad." He replied, and she closed her eyes. "The vampire stabbed her with a stick, and then drank from her." Elena opened her eyes, tears filling them.

"Is she still alive?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"As far as I know. We should be heading there though." Elena nodded as her tears fell down her cheeks. Stefan grabbed her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'll be okay.. I just need to make sure Lexi will be. I'll be right back." She said and headed off into the kitchen. Stefan let out a breath, trying to relax a little, he was still in quite a deal of pain. Elena came back out, her purse and keys in hand. "I left a note for Jer and Jenna. Let's go." Stefan nodded and followed her out to her car.


	9. Waiting

Hey! Hope everyone had a great weekend! Ok, since the last chappie was short, and it's a Monday.. Here's the next chap! Be warned, it's short too! But I will update asap! Enjoy everyone! And Please Review!

Chapter 9: Waiting

Waiting… That's what he was doing. Waiting for Stefan to bring Elena… Waiting for the doctor to come out of surgery and to tell him what was going on with Alexis. He washed himself off but he could still smell her blood on himself, and he was surprised that he was disgusted by it. He just couldn't understand why it was doing that to him. Normally he wouldn't have minded the blood being on him, but now, it was as if it was taunting him, making him feel nauseated.

Why he was feeling this way was confusing him, he just couldn't figure it out. It wasn't like it was his blood, or Stefan's, or even Elena's. The only other time he felt this way, was when Katherine's blood was on his hands. He loved to drink it, yet when he had it on him, it disgusted him. Maybe it was because he loved her, his mind mused. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. There was no way that he loved her, he barely knew her. Although, it hadn't taken him long to fall in love with Katherine. There was proof, the proof that love always burnt him in the end. He also knew it would never work, she didn't even know what he was. He would just have to turn it off, like he had with his feelings for Katherine all those years ago. Then again, he knew that he never really turned off his feelings, not for _her_ at least. He sighed, watching as a doctor came out of the double doors. He came over to Damon.

"Are you the young man who brought Alexis Langton in?" He asked. Damon nodded, standing up.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Is Miss Gilbert here?" The doctor asked, looking around.

"Not yet.""Then I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I can only tell family, well the Gilbert's since she's staying with them." Damon looked into the doctor's eyes, compelling him.

"Tell me what's going on with her." The doctor blinked and sighed.

"Miss Langton isn't doing very well. She was apparently stabbed in the side, with what looks like, a stick. The stick pierced her spleen and we had to remove a tiny bit of it. The wound was also infected, apparently from the dirt she was laying in. Her left shoulder was dislocated as well." He stopped, looking at Damon.

"What else?" Damon asked, knowing full well that he saved the worst for last by the way that he was looking at him.

"Miss Langton lost a lot of blood… Now we done a transfusion, but it seems as if her body is rejecting it for some reason.""What does that mean?"

"It means that if her body doesn't stop rejecting the new blood, there won't be much more that we can do. Right now, she's resting the anesthesia off. We also gave her some antibiotics, to fight off the infection." He replied, trying not to look at Damon's face.

"So, what are her chances?" The doctor sighed.

"As of right now, not very good. I'd be surprised if she survived the week. I'm sorry I don't have better news."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor…?" Damon asked, not knowing his name yet.

"Rhodes, Dr. Rhodes." Damon nodded.

"Can we go see her?" He asked, knowing that Elena would want to.

"Yes, but if for any reason we need you out, you'll have to go." Damon nodded once again. "I'll be in to check on her in a little while." Dr. Rhodes sent him a tight smile and walked off. Damon sat back down, and waited… Waited, to tell Elena the bad news.


	10. Flashback

Hi Everyone! *Waves* Okay, so here's the next chap! Sorry if in the last one I got medical terminology wrong, I don't know much. Okay, I'll admit, I don't know any lol! So here's the next chap! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Flashback

Elena walked into the hospital, followed by Stefan. She walked up to the ER's receptionist, and was about to ask her where Alexis' doctor was, when she saw Damon sitting in the waiting room, and quickly walked over to him.

"Elena-" Damon began, standing up.

"How is she?" Elena asked, cutting him off. She could see the hesitancy on his face. He sighed, looking at Stefan, who nodded.

"Not good. They had to remove a little bit of her spleen… Her stab wound is infected, and her body isn't accepting the transfused blood. The doctor doesn't think that she'll survive the week." He replied, watching as Elena's eyes filled with tears and she turned into Stefan's chest, crying. "I'm so sorry." Elena turned to him, tears streaming down her face. She forced herself to look at his face, trying not to look down at Alexis' blood on his shirt.

"Ca-can you save her?" She asked, her voice cracking a little. Damon looked at Stefan, who had closed his eyes. "Well?"

"The only way for us to do that, would be for us to feed her our blood." Stefan replied. Elena pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Exactly, and it won't turn her into a vampire, unless-"

"Unless she dies with our blood in her system, like Caroline did." Damon finished. He wanted to remind her of what happened last time, so she knew what could possibly happen. After a second, Elena nodded.

"Do it. Please." She looked at Damon. "I can't lose my best friend, Damon, I can't… Please." She pleaded. She knew the risks, especially after what happened to Caroline, but she just couldn't lose her. Damon took a deep breath and looked at Stefan, who once again, nodded.

"All right, I'll do it."

"We won't let the same thing happen to her that happened to Caroline. One of us will always be with her. She should be safe though, Katherine doesn't even know about her." Stefan added, causing Elena to nod.

"Can we go see her?" Elena asked Damon, who nodded. "Okay, let's go." They headed off towards Alexis' room, Damon leading.

When they got to Alexis' door, Damon stopped, turning to look at Elena.

"Are you sure you want to go in here? To see me do this?" He asked. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He said, and opened the door.

The first thing they heard was the beeping of the heart monitor. They walked in, seeing Alexis laying on the bed. Although her body was covered, they could still see the iv and other wires running under the blankets.

Elena stopped, looking at Alexis lying there. Her brunette hair, gently laying on her pale face, reminding Elena of when she was here, all those years ago. She began shaking, reliving the memories of Alexis' parents death, and then her parents death. She didn't even feel it when Stefan grabbed a hold of her, and cradled her in his arms. She didn't see as Damon walked over to Alexis and bit into his wrist. All she knew was that her best friend was laying in a hospital bed dying… again.

_Elena walked in, just getting home from school and went into the kitchen, setting her backpack on the table. She heard some sniffling in the living room and decided to check it out. She walked in, seeing her dad rubbing her mom's back, while her mom was crying._

"_What's wrong?" She asked walking over to them. _

"_Oh, Elena sweetie, you're home." Her mom replied, wiping her tears from her cheeks. _

"_Why are you crying mommy?" She asked, sitting next to her._

"_Well, honey, I have some bad news." Her mom said, looking at her dad. "Lexi and her parents got into a car accident today." Elena looked at her, her little eyes wide. _

"_Are they ok? Is Lexi okay?" She asked, panicking a little. Elena's mom turned to look at her dad, tears falling down her cheeks once more._

"_No baby, they aren't." Her dad said, not wanting to look at his daughter. "Alexis' parents are dead." Elena's jaw dropped and she began crying._

"_Wha-what about Lexi?" She cried. It wasn't that she didn't love Lexi's parents it's just.. She HAD to know if her best friend was okay._

"_She's in the hospital baby." _

"_I-is she gonna be okay?" Elena asked, tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_I don't know baby, I don't know."_

Damon walked over to Alexis' bedside. He watched as Elena began shaking, and he figured she was flashing back to when Alexis was here before. He snapped his fingers at Stefan, who was just standing there, looking at Alexis. He knew that Stefan was feeling guilty about not being able to help her. Stefan looked at him and he nodded towards Elena. Stefan understood and cradled her in his arms.

He looked down at Alexis, seeing how still she was, and how tiny she looked in the hospital bed. He looked at her face, not having noticed how delicate her features were beforehand. He pulled his sleeve up, and bit his wrist, ripping it open. He reached his arm forward and placed his wrist over her mouth, shoving it between her lips.

"Come on." He whispered, and began feeling his blood dripping down her throat. After about a minute he pulled his wrist from her mouth, pulling his sleeve back down and looking down at her. He watched as her eyelids began to move and she opened her eyes a little. He was about to call out to Elena, when Alexis seemed to focus on him, and he found that he couldn't speak. She looked at him, pain and confusion in her eyes.

"D-Damon?" She whispered, and her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.


	11. Nightmare

Hi Everyone…. Sorry I didn't post this chap earlier, but I went to the hospital.. I've been dealing with a serious case of Poison Ivy.. And it made my entire face, and throat swell.. So Sorry! Hope you all enjoy this chap.

Chapter 11: Nightmare

"Lexi?" Elena asked, hearing her say Damon's name, snapping out of her flashback. She began to walk over towards her bed, when the monitors began to beep rapidly. "Lexi!" She yelled, running over to her bedside. She shoved Damon, who was just standing there, out of her way. "Lexi!" She cried, hearing the beeping getting faster.

All of a sudden Doctor Rhodes ran in, followed by a few nurses. He looked at everyone in the room and walked up to his patient.

"I need everyone to leave, right now." He said and looked at the heart monitor. One of the nurses came over and shooed each one of them out.

Once outside of Alexis' room, Elena turned to Damon.

"What happened? I thought you were going to give her your blood?" She yelled at Damon, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I did." He replied, looking at the door keeping them from Alexis.

"Then what happened? Why did the monitor speed up? Did you even give her enough? Do you even care if she lives?" She yelled, obviously upset. Damon turned to her, fire in his eyes. Stefan saw the fire in his eyes, and stepped between the two, knowing that Damon was about to go off.

"Elena, we don't know what happened. Damon gave her plenty of blood. He couldn't heal her fully, that would raise suspicions. He gave her enough to let her survive." He explained. Elena looked at him. "Whatever happened wasn't Damon's fault."

"How could you think that I wanted her to die?" Damon asked, looking directly at Elena. Elena scoffed.

"Really Damon? You're going to ask me that, after _everything _that you've done?" Damon shook his head.

"You know what Elena? I'm tired of trying to prove myself to you!" Elena looked at him, confused. "You really think I would do something to-" He cut off, hearing the door to Alexis' room open. He turned, watching as the nurses and Dr. Rhodes came out. "What happened?" He asked, Dr. Rhodes noticing that his eyes got larger, and that he seemed very angry.

"From what I can tell, Miss Langton woke up, confused where she was and got scared. I'm assuming that she thought she was still being attacked in the woods. Now, I've given her a mild sedative to calm her down. She should be out for the next few hours." He replied.

"How is she doing doctor?" Elena asked, stepping forward.

"Her body is finally accepting the new blood, and her infection seems to be doing better."

"Does that mean she'll be okay?" Elena asked, hope in her eyes.

"In time, I think so, yes. It will just take a while for her body to heal." He replied, Elena nodded.

"Thank you so much doctor. Can we go in with her?"

"Yes, just make sure to keep quiet, she needs her rest." They all nodded and headed into her room.

Elena walked over to Alexis' bedside, and grabbed a hold of her hand and began rubbing it. She watched as Stefan pulled two chairs up by the other side of her bed and sat down in one. She watched as Damon leaned against the wall, staring at Alexis. She looked into his eyes, and took a double take. She could've swore she saw what looked like fear and… concern, in his eyes. And then it clicked. Damon _actually_ liked Alexis. Which of course made her feel terrible, especially for doubting that he wanted her to live. She looked at him, seeing how intently he was staring at Alexis, and decided to sit down. She walked over to her chair next to Stefan and sat down, grabbing his hand in hers. They looked at each other, and Elena sent him a tight smile as he pulled her into his chest and they sat there, listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

_Alexis looked through the front windshield of the blazer, looking up at the blue sky. _

"_Are we there yet?" She asked her dad, who was driving._

"_No Lexi, we aren't there yet." He replied, sighing._

"_How much longer?" She whined, she wanted to get to the park and play already. _

"_Ten more minutes, the same as the last time you asked." Her mother replied. Alexis sat back in the seat, crossing her arms and pouting. Her mother turned around to face her. "Alexis, it's not lady like to pout." Alexis rolled her eyes. "And it won't get us there any faster." She added and turned around. Alexis was about to say something when her mother yelled "Look Out!" Alexis looked forward, seeing a man in a leather jacket standing in the road. She watched as her dad swerved the car and they drove past the man, watching as his blue eyes flashed and he smirked. _

Alexis woke up, hearing a loud beeping and someone calling her name. She opened her eyes, her blurry vision outlining a shape above her. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. Her eyes widened seeing him, and she screamed.


	12. Did you do it?

Hi Everyone! Well idk if any of you are Christian, but if so I need your prayers.. My dad's old army friend(Who used to come to my house every summer) had a severe stroke tonight… He needs all the prayers he can get, so please… Thank you… And enjoy this chap.

Chapter 12: Did you do it?

Damon watched her. He couldn't believe it. He'd had a 'moment' with Alexis. When she looked at him, when she first woke up, he was locked in it with her. It was like he couldn't move, couldn't speak, he couldn't even breathe.

He looked at the door, glad that Stefan and Elena were getting some coffee. He really didn't want them to notice how intently he was watching Alexis. He didn't want them to catch on to the fact that… he liked her.

He looked up, hearing her heart monitor speed up a little. He glanced down at her face, seeing it contorted, and hearing her breathing getting more rapid. He instantly knew she was having a nightmare, probably reliving the attack, he thought. He stood up, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Alexis, you need to wake up, you're having a nightmare." He said. "Alexis." He said once more, not getting any response. He growled, hearing the monitor speed up even more. "Alexis!" He yelled and her eyes opened, wide as they could be. "It's okay, you're safe." He said, and watched as she blinked a few times. Her eyes grew wide once more, and she screamed.

Elena and Stefan were walking back from the cafeteria, they had just gotten some coffee and were headed back to Alexis' room.

"Stefan, has Damon ever actually liked anyone since Katherine?" Elena asked him. Stefan looked at her.

"Honestly? I don't know. I think he's been too preoccupied with trying to cause me misery." He didn't think now was the appropriate time to say that he knew that Damon loved her. Elena nodded. "Why?" He asked, even though he figured he already knew the answer.

"It's nothing really." She said, shaking her head.

"Come on Elena, tell me.""It's just, I think that he has actual feelings for Lexi." She replied.

"You think so too, huh?" He asked and smiled. He knew that was her reason for asking.

"Yeah. I mean the way he looks at her, I could swear I saw concern in his eyes."

"Yeah. I could see the old Damon in them, _before_ he turned." She smiled. " I wonder if he will actually try anything though. He's probably feeling confused and doesn't understand why he feels that way about her." Elena nodded.

"Maybe you could help him out… Maybe if they get together, he'll stop pining over Katherine. " This time, Stefan nodded.

"You know that will require him to tell her that he's a vampire." Elena nodded once again. "How do you think she will take it?" She shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. Probably, not that well." She said, and as they reached Alexis' door, they heard a scream. "Maybe she already knows." She said and they ran in, immediately seeing Alexis screaming and Damon standing over her. Damon looked at them, his face pleading with them to help him. He moved over as Elena ran up to Alexis. "Lexi, Lexi it's okay. I'm here. You're safe." She said, sitting on Alexis' bed side and grasping her hand. Alexis calmed down, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Elena.

"Elena?" She asked, unsure. Elena nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here Lexi. I'm here, and you're safe." Alexis shook her head.

"No, I'm not!" She cried.

"Yes you are, I promise. You're in the hospital. You're safe." Elena replied, glancing at Stefan, her eyes telling him to take Damon and leave. He nodded and looked at Damon, who was just staring at Alexis.

"Come on, let's give them some space." He whispered to Damon, and grabbed his arm, leading them out of the room.

"He killed them Lena…" She whispered, once they were out of the room. Elena looked at her, immediately wondering what she was talking about.

"Who killed who Lexi?"

"D-Damon." Elena looked at her, her heart racing.

"Who did Damon kill Lexi?" She asked, praying she wasn't conscious enough to see Damon kill the vampire.

"M-my parents." She replied, tears streaming down her face. Elena's eyes widened.

"What? Lexi, there's no way Damon could've killed your parents, he-"

"He did! I saw him Elena! I _saw_ him." She pleaded. "I remember seeing his face when… When dad swerved the car. I couldn't remember before, but I can now! I know it was him! He looked the exact same as he does now!" Elena looked at her, realization hitting her that a vampire was responsible for the accident… and that it _could_ have been Damon… If he was in town at the time. Then it dawned on her, maybe he really didn't like her and was trying to kill her… to finish off the job. She shook her head, she didn't know anything for a fact, and she wanted to confront Damon herself.

"Lexi, look at me." She said, and Alexis looked at her. "There's no way Damon could've killed your parents. He would've been like 15 or something. There is no way that he would look the same." Alexis opened her mouth to protest when Elena cut her off. "I think your mind is confusing you. Damon is the one who saved you in the woods." Alexis looked at her.

"He did?" She asked. Elena nodded. "Oh… You're probably right… My mind must've been mixing up my memories…" Elena let out a breath. All of a sudden Alexis' eyes got wide. "Oh God! Stefan! Elena did he get Stefan!" She asked, panicking.

"Stefan's fine. Damon got him." Elena replied, thinking that she must've not seen Stefan when they ran in.

"You sure? He was stuck in a tree!" Elena nodded and yelled.

"Stefan!" Alexis watched as Stefan came in the door, followed slowly by a sulking Damon.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked, walking over to them. Alexis stared at him.

"Stefan! Are you okay?" Alexis asked him, looking him over. She expected him to be in a hospital bed next to her, not walking around.

"I'm fine. The branch didn't get me that good."

"But I saw how deep it went in your side!" She replied.

"It barely pierced me, I just couldn't move. I'm not good with pain… Your eyes must've been playing tricks on you." He said, hoping that Damon wouldn't have to compel her. Alexis looked down.

"They've been doing that a lot." She replied, looking at Damon. She stared at him for a second. "What about the guy that did this?" She asked, yawning.

"He's gone. Damon chased him off." Stefan replied, and watched as her eyelids began to droop, as all of the energy that she had, left her.

"Get some sleep Lexi, we'll be here when you wake up." Elena said, rubbing her arm. Alexis nodded, and quickly fell asleep. Elena stood up and walked over to Damon.

"Did you do it?" She asked him. He looked at her, confused.

"Do what?"

"Crash her parents' car, killing them?" He looked down.

"I think I did."


	13. The Crash

Hey Everyone! Ok, sorry I didn't get to post this earlier… I had a job interview and got a job a Penguin Point! Yay! I don't think this will happen for a while, but, I may have to slow down on writing.. But I will try to continue! There will be more chaps to come tho so don't worry!

Chapter 13: The crash

Damon followed Stefan out of Alexis' room. He didn't know why she screamed when she saw him. Stefan turned to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. She was having a nightmare, so I tried to wake her up. When she woke up, she looked at me and screamed." He replied.

"What did you do to her in her dream?" Stefan accused.

"Nothing! Why do you always assume that I did something?" Damon fired at him.

"Because you normally do." Stefan fired back. Damon took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I didn't _do _anythingto her Stefan." He said. A silence passed over them.

"Do you like her?" Stefan asked, breaking the silence. Damon looked at him, confusion on his face.

"What?"

"Do you like Alexis?"

"She's good looking-" Damon began.

"No, I mean, _actually_ like her?" Stefan asked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come on Stefan, when have I ever _actually_ liked someone? And Katherine doesn't count."

"Other than my girlfriend?" Stefan added, causing Damon to glare at him. "Never. But I've seen the way you look at her Damon. Come on now." Damon rolled his eyes once more, making Stefan smirk, knowing that he really did like her. All of a sudden Damon looked at the door, his eyes widening. "What? What's wrong?" Stefan asked, listening in on Alexis' and Elena's conversation.

"Lexi, look at me." He heard Elena say. "There's no way Damon could've killed your parents. He would've been like 15 or something. There is no way that he would look the same." Stefan looked at Damon, who was staring at the door.

"Damon. Tell me you didn't." He said, not getting any response from his brother. "Damon!" He yelled. Damon looked at him.

"Stefan!" He heard Elena yell, and he went inside, still staring at Damon, who followed him in.

"Everything okay?" He asked, walking over to them. He watched as Alexis stared at him.

"Stefan! Are you okay?" She asked him, checking him over. He could tell she was looking for any wounds from the branch.

"I'm fine. The branch didn't get me that good."

"But I saw how deep it went in your side!" She replied, staring at him.

"It barely pierced me, I just couldn't move. I'm not good with pain… Your eyes must've been playing tricks on you." He said, hoping that she would believe him and he wouldn't have to have Damon compel her.

"They've been doing that a lot." She replied. He watched as she glanced at Damon. "What about the guy that did this?" She asked, yawning.

"He's gone. Damon chased him off." He replied, watching as her eyes drooped shut.

"Get some sleep Lexi, we'll be here when you wake up." Elena said, rubbing her arm. Alexis nodded, and fell asleep. Elena stood up and walked over to Damon.

"Did you do it?" She asked him.

"Do what?"

"Crash her parents' car, killing them?" He saw Damon look down at the ground, and he immediately knew the answer.

"I think I did."

"What do you mean you _think_ you did! Did you or didn't you?" Elena asked him.

"I'm not sure. I can't exactly remember all the people I've killed Elena!" Damon growled back. They all glanced back at Alexis, who was still asleep. They walked outside of her room.

"Were you around Mystic Falls about 10 years ago?" Elena asked, as soon as they got outside the door. Damon thought back and nodded. He'd followed Stefan here when he came back to see Zack. "Did you crash a blue blazer?" She asked. Damon thought back once again. He remembered it, the day he crashed the car.

_Damon walked over to the overturned Blazer. He smirked seeing the man moving. He watched as he turned to the woman in the front seat._

"_Helen? Helen! Talk to me!" He yelled, and began shaking the woman. He cried out as pain shot through his body. He turned around to face the backseat. "Lexi?" He asked. "Lexi!" He yelled, not being able to get his daughter to respond. Damon could tell he was panicking. He walked up to the car. "Hey, I need some help. Please, call an ambulance!" He cried._

"_What happened?" Damon asked, playing the concerned bystander._

"_Somebody ran out into the road and I swerved. Please, you have to call an ambulance, my wife and daughter… They need help, please!"_

"_Okay, okay. Calm down buddy, you'll be just fine." Damon replied. He opened the driver side door. "What are you doing?" The man asked as Damon grabbed ahold of him. "What-" He began as he saw Damon's face contort, veins popping out around his eyes. He cried out as Damon bit into him. He tried to fight him off but found that his strength was gone. His last thoughts were that he hoped that someone would save his family._

_Damon dropped the man's body outside of the blazer. He walked over to the passengers' side and pulled the door open. He watched as the woman fell to the ground. He picked her up and frowned. He hoped that she would've at least been conscious, he wanted at least a little fight, the ones that fought were more fun to kill. He shrugged and bit into her. _

_Damon walked to the back of the blazer, once again pulling the door open. He looked inside, seeing a young girl, maybe 10 years old. He bent down to bite into her, when he stopped, the girl groaning. He watched as she opened her eyes, the blue piercing his soul, if he had one that was. _

"_He-help m-me." She mumbled, and fell unconscious. For some reason, Damon couldn't kill her… He felt like he needed to help her. Which really confused him because he'd never had a problem killing before. He bent down, intending to bite into her, when his fangs wouldn't come out. He growled out in frustration, and picked the girl up, and carried her to the hospital._

"You did, didn't you?" Elena asked him. He looked back at her, his face saying no, but his eyes saying, yes.

Elena turned to face the door. She couldn't believe that Damon was the reason her best friend's parents were dead… The reason Alexis almost died herself. She just couldn't believe it… Then again, Stefan was the reason she survived, and she knew that Stefan and Damon were opposites, so it shouldn't be that hard for her to believe. She sighed. She turned back to face Damon and Stefan. Stefan was looking at Damon, but he glanced at her, his eyes telling her not to blame him for his past mistakes. She nodded slightly and walked over to Damon, who was had his mask firmly in place, not allowing an emotion to show.

"Damon?" She asked, Damon looked at her. "We're not going to tell Lexi any of this." Damon furrowed his brow, wondering what she was up to. "What's done is done. It's in the past and there is nothing we can do about it. You're not that same person anymore." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll always be that person Elena, it's who I am." He snapped.

"I don't believe that. You've already changed a lot Damon. You don't even kill people anymore." Damon looked away, he knew she was right… He was changing and he wasn't sure that he liked it, he just knew that_ she_ did. "Damon, do you like Lexi?" Damon glared at her. Why were they pushing this? Couldn't they just leave him alone already? "Damon?" Elena asked, when she didn't get a response.

"No, I don't Elena, now you and Stefan need to back off." He growled, looking at Stefan. Elena was about to protest when Stefan interrupted her.

"Elena, don't." He said, causing Elena to look at him, confused. He nodded towards Damon, a warning look on his face, telling her not to push him any further.

"Fine." She replied and went back into Alexis' room. Stefan turned to Damon.

"Don't even start." Damon snapped, before Stefan could get a word out. He scoffed, shaking his head and took off down the hall.


	14. It's ok to feel

Hey! Hope everyone's having a great weekend! Decided to post a 2nd chap this week bc I wrote some last night, so here ya go! Enjoy! Please Review!

Chapter 14: It's okay to Feel

_Damon walked around the waiting room, having just given the girl to the hospital staff. They had told him to wait around, that an officer would be coming to speak to him. He'd been waiting for about two minutes when he decided to leave. Just as he got up, a cop, who looked like he'd eaten a few too many donuts, came over to him._

"_You the young man who brought the child in?" He asked, his voice rough and deep. Damon nodded. "How did you find her?" _

"_I was walking by the road when I saw the car flip and went over to help." He replied, already annoyed. He heard the officer scribbling on a piece of paper. He didn't even understand why he stayed to talk to the officer in the first place._

""_Uh Huh. And you say that the parents were dead when you got there?" Damon nodded once again. He watched as the officer scribbled down more notes on his pad of paper. "All right. Well thank you for bringing the girl in, although I doubt it will do her any good, Mr?" _

"_Salvatore, Damon Salvatore." Damon replied. "And why won't it help?"_

"_From the way the doctors are talking, sounds like the girl won't survive the night. Poor kid, first losing her parents, and now dying young…" The cop said. "Well, thank you for cooperating Mr. Salvatore." Damon nodded once again, shaking the officer's outstretched hand. _

_Damon watched as the cop walked off. He was about to leave, when he found himself thinking of the little girl, and what the cop said about her dying young… Damon knew about dying young. He was a little over twice her age when he was killed and became a vampire. He knew it was for the best though, a child living without her parents would kill her anyways. He barely survived with his mother, since his father disapproved of him so much. He turned to look at the front door of the hospital when he heard a family come in. It looked like a mother, father, son and daughter, the daughter and mother, crying. He wondered what they were here for. He watched as they headed to the front desk._

"_Is there any news on Alexis?" The man asked the receptionist. She stood up._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Gilbert, the doctors don't think she'll survive the night." She replied, and Damon watched as the little girl cried._

"_No! What do you mean? You have to save Lexi!" She cried out, only to be shushed by her father. _

"_You can wait in the waiting room until she is out of surgery, and then you can go in with her. " The receptionist said, the father nodding. She came out from behind the desk, and led them to the waiting room. _

_Damon couldn't help but feel for them, his first feelings in a while. He had blocked most of them out… The way the girl had cried, like her heart had just broken into a million tiny pieces, got to Damon and he growled in frustration, knowing what he was going to do. _

_Damon slipped into the back easily. He walked down the hall, hearing the surgeons talking about the girl. He knew that they were about done with her and would leave the room soon. He waited about ten minutes, until they left and he went into the room. _

_He looked down at the girl, seeing her pale completion. He knew just by looking at her that she wasn't going to survive. They had her hooked up to a machine, helping her to breathe. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, wondering why he was even bothering doing this, when he bit into his wrist. He watched as blood began to drip from it, he opened her mouth, pushing the machine over a little bit, and placed it in her mouth. He waited until he knew that she would survive, and pulled his wrist out. He looked back at the girl and shook his head once more… Not being able to figure out why he felt the need to save her. _

Damon walked around the halls, he couldn't believe that she was the same little girl he had saved. No wonder he'd had a moment with her… He shook his head. He didn't understand what was so special about her. Feeling the need to help her then, and now the need to help her again. He punched the wall, growling in frustration. And now, with Stefan and Elena bugging him about her… he would have to turn his feelings off, there was no other option, he had to do it.

Damon walked back into Alexis' room, she was still asleep. Elena and Stefan sat by the window, quietly talking, most likely about him he mused. They turned to look at him as he closed the door. Elena stood up and walked over to him.

"Damon-"

"Save it." He snapped, cutting her off. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, let alone hear any apologies. "I'm here to start my shift. You guys can go home now."

"Damon, I'm not leaving Lexi." She replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine then, I'll go." He said and turned to leave. Elena grabbed his arm and he turned back around. "What?" He snapped.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've pushed you like that." She said, watching his face, trying to see any emotion on it. Sadly, he had his mask firmly in place.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." He replied, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "Now, unless you two are leaving, I've got somewhere to be."

"Damon. Don't do this." Elena said, her brown eyes pleading with him to stay.

"Do what Elena?"

"Don't shut me out. Don't pretend like you don't feel. I know better than that. I-"

"You don't know me as well as you think." He growled, cutting her off. "I _have_ no feelings, I'm a vampire, or did you forget?"

"Damon-"

"No, just because Stefan likes to _pretend_ that he's not a vampire, that he's just a regular teenager, doesn't mean that I do." He said and walked out. Elena turned to face Stefan, a look of determination on her face.

"Stefan, I-""Go, I'll stay here and keep watch over her." He said, knowing that Elena wanted to go talk to Damon.

"Thank you." She replied and walked out.

Elena ran down the hall, spotting Damon walking out of the hospital. She ran towards the exit, opening the door and walking up to him. She didn't want to make him run off, knowing full well that he probably wanted to. Damon turned around, immediately sensing her behind him.

"Damon, please talk to me." She pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Elena? That I like a girl, who's parents I killed?" He asked, his eyes daring her to say something. "Like that would ever work out. Here let me start the conversation.. Hey Alexis, I wanted to tell you I'm a vampire and I caused your parents' crash. Oh and I also killed them by sucking the life out of them." He snapped.

"Damon-" Elena began, only to once again be cut off by Damon.

"No Elena, just don't." He said. He shook his head, looking up at the stars in the sky. Next thing he knew, he felt Elena hug him. He looked down at her, wondering why the hell she was hugging him.

"It's okay to feel, Damon." She said, and he took a deep breath. She looked up into his eyes. "I know you don't think so but trust me, it's okay." She let go of him, and smiled up at him. "I'll call you tomorrow, when Stefan and I are ready to leave… That is, unless you are going to stay?" She asked, getting no response. "I figured as much. Goodnight Damon." She said and headed back into the hospital, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts.


	15. Katherine

Hey guys! Hope everyone's weekend was good! Mine wasn't long enough lol! Back to work tomorrow! I hope that everyone enjoys this chap! Please review!

Chapter 15: Katherine

Damon walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. He walked down to the basement, to Stefan's, (now Damon's) stash of blood. He grabbed a blood bag and headed back up stairs, grabbing a cup and lighting a fire in the fireplace. He sat down on the couch, ripping the bag open and pouring some blood in his cup. He took a drink, staring into the fire.

Who the hell did Elena think she was? He thought. Telling him that it was okay to feel. How did she know that it was okay? She didn't have the guilt he had… The guilt of all the past kills he'd made, the lives he'd ruined. No, it wasn't okay to feel, especially not around _her_. If he let himself have feelings around Alexis, he knew he'd feel the guilt of killing her parents… No, there was no way he could feel, no way in hell.

The Next Day

Elena had called him around noon, telling him that she and Stefan wanted to go out to lunch, and then they would be back. She also told him that Alexis was up, and that she was doing much better today, that the doctors thought that she was some kind of miracle. And now, Damon was at the hospital, looking at the door to Alexis' room. He turned around, he could swear someone was following him. He shrugged and turned to face the door once more. He had to stop and take a moment before he went into her room, to turn off his feelings, to compose himself. He took a deep breath and went in.

Stefan and Elena we sitting next to Alexis, who was sitting up in her bed. They turned to see him, Alexis smiling.

"Hey Damon." She said, still smiling at him. He walked further into the room, ignoring her. Alexis frowned. Elena and Stefan glanced at each other, both knowing what he was doing.

"Well Lexi, Stefan and I are going to go grab a bite to eat, we'll be back soon okay?" Elena said, her and Stefan standing up.

"You don't have to come back Lena, you and Stefan need to go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine." Alexis replied. She looked at Damon, she could already tell he really didn't want to be here. "Why don't you go too Damon? You guys don't have to keep watch over me. I'm fine."

"Stefan and I slept plenty last night." Elena replied, and before Alexis could protest, she continued. "And Damon's here because he wants to be." She added, Damon glaring at her. Elena bent down, loosely hugging Alexis, trying to avoid hurting her shoulder or her stab wound, before she and Stefan headed towards the door. "We'll be back soon." She said, and they left.

Alexis watched as Damon walked over to the window. She really didn't understand why he was there, especially since he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"You can leave you know, you don't have to stay. I won't force you to." She said. Damon turned around, looking at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell Elena."

"It's okay, like Elena said, I want to be here." He replied, knowing that he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave her unprotected with his blood in her system, that was the mistake they'd made with Caroline, and he wasn't about to do it again.

"Yeah, because you really look like it." Alexis said. She immediately blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I-""Yes you did. And it's okay, your right, sorry." He said, cutting her off. He knew that it wasn't her fault that he was doing this, and needed to at least be a little nice to her.

"Thank you." She said, causing him to look at her.

"For what?" Alexis let out a breath.

"For saving my life, that's what." She replied. Damon nodded and turned to face the window once more. "Damon," She said, and he turned back around. "I mean it, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." She said, looking into his eyes. Damon looked at her. He could see the sincerity and the care in her bright blue eyes, and that's when he knew… He knew that he couldn't cut his feelings off no matter how hard he tried, not for her anyways.

"You're welcome." He said and walked over by her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I should be, according to Dr. Rhodes. He said, a normal person wouldn't even be coherent by now. He said I'm a living, breathing miracle." She shook her head.

"What?" Damon asked, wondering why she shook her head.

"It's just, that's the second time a doctor told me that." Alexis looked at him. "The first time was when my parents died." Damon closed his eyes, not really wanting to hear this. "The doctor told me it was a miracle I was alive… That some man had brought me into the ER, and that I should've died that night." She sighed. "I must have an Angel looking after me." "More like a monster." Damon thought.

She slipped down the hall, watching as he went inside the room. "What is he doing at a hospital?" She thought. Katerina Petrova, aka Katherine Pierce, walked down towards the door, stopping when it opened. She hid behind a door, watching as Stefan and Elena walked out. She watched as they left, wondering what they were all doing here. She'd followed Damon here, hoping that he would lead her to Stefan. She sighed, seeing that Stefan was too busy with _Elena_. She decided to go in the room and see for herself why they were all there.

She walked in the room, seeing Damon talking to a woman, who was sitting up in the hospital bed. They both turned to look at her, looks of confusion on their faces.

"Elena? What are you doing here? I thought you were going out to lunch with Stefan?" The woman asked her.

"I was, I mean, I am. He's waiting for me outside, I just forgot my jacket." She said, looking around the room. She could feel Damon's eyes on her.

"Um, Lena, you didn't wear a jacket… And how did you change so fast?" Katherine could tell that she was getting too suspicious.

"I spilled some Coffee on myself and had a different outfit in my car. I guess I forgot I didn't bring my jacket." She replied, glancing at the door.

"Oh. You really should go home and go to bed Elena, I mean forgetting things and spilling coffee on yourself? That's not you. Don't worry I'll be fine, Damon's here." The woman said. Katherine nodded.

"I guess so." She chucked nervously. "Well Stefan is waiting, so I'm going to go. Feel better." She said and watched as Damon just stared at her, she could swear that he knew that she wasn't Elena. She quickly headed out the door.

Alexis turned to Damon, a quizzical look on her face.

"That was weird right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, very." He said, staring at the door. He'd have to find out what that was really about later.

About an hour later, the door to Alexis' room opened. Stefan and Elena came in, glancing at Damon, who was looking out the window. He turned around, looking at Elena, confused.

"I see she fell asleep." Elena said, looking over at Alexis.

"Yeah, not too long ago. Why did you change back into that outfit?" Damon asked. Elena and Stefan looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean? I never changed out of this outfit." She replied. Damon stared at her, realization hitting him.

"That bitch." He growled. Stefan and Elena looked at him, overly confused now.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan asked him. He didn't understand why his brother was so mad all of a sudden.

"A little bit after you guys left, someone I _thought _was Elena came in, saying she left her jacket." The couple stared at Damon, knowing what that meant.

"You mean Katherine was here? In Lexi's room?" Elena asked, turning to look at Alexis. She glanced back at Damon as he nodded. "What the hell did she want? Did she go near Lexi? Did anything happen?"

"I have no idea what she wanted, and no she didn't. She didn't _do_ anything. She pretended to be you and said that she'd left her jacket. She looked around the room, but we noticed that she had a different outfit on. When Alexis asked her about it, she said she spilled coffee on herself and had to change." Damon shook his head. "I should've known." He growled, frustrated.

"It's not your fault Damon, we didn't know she even knew about Lexi." Elena replied, staring at her. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we wait for the bitch to make her next move."


	16. Another Nightmare

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chap.. I hope everyone had a good weekend… RIP to those people who passed on 9/11...

Chapter 16: Another Nightmare

"Damnit!" Katherine cursed, backing away from the hospital door. She shouldn't have been so careless… Damn her love for Stefan. Well now that they knew that she was still around, she would have to be more careful. She wondered what was so special about this "Lexi" woman, and why they were all here. A smirk crossed her face, as a plan formed in her mind.

"Now we have to be even more aware… We can't let her turn Lexi too." Elena said, glancing back at her friend, who was still asleep. She turned back to face Stefan and Damon, who were standing next to her.

"We won't let that happen." Stefan reassured her. "We can get Caroline to look out for Katherine. We won't let her get to Alexis again." Elena nodded.

_Alexis was staring up at the tree, seeing Stefan wiggling around. She could see his mouth moving, but no words were coming out. She jumped as her attacker appeared, towering over her. She jumped up, shoving him back. He grabbed ahold of her, pulling her shoulder out of its socket. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. She noticed that his face changed and his eyes were bloodshot, and veins popped out around them. She screamed, trying to get away from him. _

_He was about to attack her, when he was thrown off. Alexis dropped to the ground, looking at her savior… Damon stood over her. _

"_Pick on someone your own size!" He growled. _

"_No Damon don't!" She cried, she didn't want him hurt because of her. He looked at her, and winked. _

_Alexis looked at him, watching as her attacker and Damon circled each other. Her attacker lunged at him, Damon moving to the side, smirking. Damon had turned, not seeing as her attacker grabbed a long, pointed stick from the ground. All of a sudden he moved with lightning speed, stabbing Damon in the chest with the stick. _

"_Damon!" She cried out, getting up and running over to him. The attacker running off as Stefan, who had somehow gotten down, ran over to them. _

_Alexis cradled Damon in her arms, trying to staunch the bleeding, as he stared at her. She began crying, as he smiled._

"_Guess I'm not as good as I thought." He mumbled, and his eyes closed._

"_NO!" She screamed._

They all three turned to face Alexis, as she whimpered from her bed. Elena walked over to her, noticing that she was still asleep. She was about to turn away, when Alexis whimpered again.

"She's having another nightmare." Damon said, walking over to her bedside. "Her breathing is picking up." He nodded towards the heart monitor, noticing that it had sped up a little. Elena nodded, grabbing Alexis' hand.

"Lexi?" She asked, trying to wake her. "Lexi." She said, louder this time.

Alexis sat straight up, yelling "NO!" She cried out, the movement causing pain to shoot through her side. She quickly grasped her side, as Elena forced her slowly back down. She looked around the room, desperately looking for Damon. She spotted him, staring at her a look of almost, concern, in his eyes.

"Lexi, it's okay, you're safe." She said, watching as Alexis took deep breaths, closing her eyes, trying to calm down. She'd noticed that Alexis was looking for something, or someone. After a minute she stared at them. "You okay now?" She nodded. "You had another nightmare. What about this time? The crash?" Elena asked, trying to not look at Damon, as he turned away.

"No." Alexis replied, she blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes. "I was reliving the attack…" She said, leaving out the part that Damon had died in her dream. "But it was different at the same time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked. Alexis shook her head. She didn't want them to know she was dreaming about Damon… or the fact that she'd dreamt of him dying… "How are you feeling?" Elena asked, deciding to let it go, and change the subject. She could tell that Alexis was uncomfortable with it.

"My side hurts." She admitted, letting out a breath.

"Want me to get the doctor?" Elena asked. Alexis nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." She said and went to get the doctor.

Stefan walked over to her, he'd been wanting to do this since the accident happened. He sat on the side of her bed, she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Alexis looked at him, confused.

"For what?"

"Not being able to help you." Alexis grabbed his hand.

"It's okay. You were slammed into a tree, it's not your fault." She smiled, a pained smile. Stefan smiled back, getting up, as Elena and Doctor Rhodes came in.

"I hear that your in some pain, is that correct Miss Langton?" He asked, Alexis nodded. "I need to check her wound, so if you all could wait outside for a few minutes please." He said. Elena nodded and the three of them went outside.

Once they were outside of Alexis' room, Elena turned to face Stefan and Damon.

"Did you notice that when she woke up, she looked around the room, as if she was searching for someone?" She asked, they nodded.

"Yeah, but for who?" Stefan asked. " Do you think she was searching for her attacker?" Elena shook her head.

"No. She seemed like she was worried about someone." Elena turned to face Damon. "She calmed down when she saw you."

"I swear I didn't do anything to her!" Damon replied, immediately defending himself.

"No, that's not what I meant." Elena said, shaking her head. "She said that she was reliving the attack, but that it was different somehow. I think she dreamt that something happened to you in the attack." Damon shrugged.

"So? What if she did? How is that relevant to our situation?" He asked.

"It's relevant, because it means she cares about you." Elena replied. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Great, Alexis likes me, our problems are solved." He said.

"Listen smartass, it also means that she trusts you, which is a hard thing for her to do."

"Well she should trust me, I _did_ save her life… Twice now."

"Well it would've only been once if you wouldn't have endangered her in the first place." Elena snapped, and immediately she regretted it. She watched as Damon backed away from her, she could feel the anger radiating off of him. She noticed as Stefan stepped forward slightly, preparing to jump in, incase his brother lost control. "Damon, I-" Damon cut her off, holding his left hand up. He turned around, and Elena took a step back, she could see the hurt and anger on his face. He walked past them, heading down the hall. Stefan turned to face her.

"Elena-" He began, only to have her cut him off.

"I didn't mean to Stefan. I don't know why I said it… God, I feel so awful." Stefan was about to say something, when Doctor Rhodes came out of Alexis' room.

"How is she?" He asked, beating Elena to the punch. Doctor Rhodes sighed.

"Her shoulder is healing quite well, and her stab wound seems to be as well. She does have a fever from her infection, it was a little high, so I gave her a stronger antibiotic. Other than that, she seems to be doing well. I'm a little worried about the nightmares though, if she keeps having them, I'm going to suggest that she sees a therapist." Elena nodded, listening to him.

"I'll see if I can get her to talk to me." This time, Doctor Rhodes nodded.

"All right. I'll be back in a little while to check on her fever." He said and walked down the hall. Stefan turned to face Elena.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Damon." Elena nodded. "Call me if you need me." He said and headed out of the hospital.


	17. Jinx

**Important**: Okay, so 1st of Hi! 2nd off, I don't know how many more chapters I will be able to post if this, I have approx 6 more chapters that I still need to type up and post, but after that I don't know.. Honestly I haven't felt like writing lately.. My job is terrible, all I do is get yelled at and told how terrible I'm doing, so it's made me feel like crap and I haven't really had the heart to write. (Sorry I didn't want this to be a pity party for me). Just wanted to let everyone know that there are at least 6 more chaps to come. I hope you like this story so please review and show me some love!

Chapter 17: Jinx

Elena walked into Alexis' room, noticing that she was staring off into space. She walked over to her, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"How you feeling?" She asked, Alexis shrugged with her good arm.

"Doctor Rhodes says I have a fever, and he gave me more pain medication." She replied. Elena looked at her, wondering why she seemed so down.

"What's the matter Lexi? You know you can tell me anything." Alexis turned to face her, Elena could see that she was holding back tears.

"I'm a jinx." Elena had to suppress a laugh, that's not what she was expecting her to say.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm a jinx. Something bad happens to everyone I care about…" She said, tears falling down her cheeks. "First, my parents got killed, then I lived with you and your parents died… And now Stefan got hurt looking for me! Who's next Elena? You? Jeremy? Jenna? D-Damon?" She sobbed. Elena got up onto Alexis' bed, gently moving her forward and laying behind her, cradling her.

"None of that was your fault! You had no control over any of it! It's not like you were the one who crashed the cars, and as for Stefan, you didn't shove him into the tree. Lexi, look at me." Alexis turned slightly to face her. "You're not a jinx. And nothing is gonna happen to anyone, we're all safe." Alexis sniffled. "Now tell me, what brought this on? Was it your nightmare?" Alexis turned away from her. "What happened Lexi?" Alexis sighed, and began telling Elena her nightmare.

Stefan walked into the Grill, immediately spotting Caroline with Damon at the bar. She turned around and saw him. She walked over to him.

"Hey Stefan, I was just heading over to the hospital to see Lexi. Damon told me that you guys needed me to keep an eye out for Katherine. He said that she was back in town and that she knew about Lexi." Stefan nodded. She glanced back at Damon. "You might not want to go over there… He's pretty pissed, and he's been drinking… a lot."

"I figured as much. Thanks Caroline." She nodded and left. Stefan took a breath and walked up to the bar. "Figured I'd find you here." He said, standing behind Damon.

"What do you want?" Damon snapped, taking a swig of his Bourbon.

"You know why I'm here Damon.""Yeah, you want to know if I'm going to kill your pretty little girlfriend in her sleep or not."

"Damon-" Stefan began. Damon turned to face him. "You know that's not why I'm here. I'm here to see if you're okay."

"I'm just peachy Stefan. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, taking another drink. Stefan sighed.

"You're drunk." Damon smiled.

"Just a little bit." He said, his fingers coming up to indicate how 'little' he'd had. He turned to look at the bartender. "Tried to cut me off, but that's the great thing about being a vampire…" He tapped his temple. "Compulsion." Stefan shook his head, and grabbed ahold of Damon, pulling him out of his chair. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Taking you home, I think you've had enough." He said, pulling Damon towards the door. Damon nodded, letting himself be pulled. His buzz was starting to ware off a little, and he knew he had a better drink selection at the house.

Caroline had came and visited Alexis, using her compulsion to get the nurses to let her visit way "after hours". She was there for about two hours when Alexis had started to drift off. She smiled and told her that she would be back later in the morning. Alexis nodded and fell asleep. Elena pulled her outside.

"Have you seen Stefan or Damon tonight?" She asked her. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, they were at the grill earlier." Caroline said, avoiding eye contact with Elena.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing that something was off with her. Caroline sighed.

"He told me."

"Who told you what?" Elena asked, confused. "That Katherine was back and knew about Lexi?"

"Well yeah that, but…"

"Spit it out Caroline!" Elena said, not wanting to play any games.

"Damon told me what you said to him." Guilt immediately crossed Elena's face. "How could you say that to him? He's not the same guy anymore!"

"Don't you think I know that Caroline!" Elena snapped at her.

"Obviously you don't Elena! Can't you see how guilty he feels? Or the fact that he _actually feels_ something now!" Elena turned away from her.

"I didn't mean it. It just came out." Caroline shook her head. "How did you get him to tell you anyways?" She asked, knowing Damon wasn't the one to 'share' his feelings.

"He was pretty drunk." She admitted, making Elena feel even more guilty.

"I have to go see him. Do you know where they are?" Caroline shook her head. "Okay. Do you mind staying with Lexi?"

"No, that's fine. I was gonna come back in a couple hours anyways." Elena nodded.

"Thanks Caroline." Caroline half nodded and headed back into Alexis' room.

Elena pulled her cell out of her pocket, dialing Stefan. It rang six times and went to voicemail. She hung up and dialed again, once again getting his voicemail. She sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket. "He must be mad at me too." She thought, leaving the hospital and getting in her jeep.


	18. Going Home

Hey everyone, hope everyone's had a good week!

Chapter 18: Going home

Elena walked up to the front door of the Salvatore home, figuring that since the grill was closed they'd be home, and knocked. She waited about two minutes and Stefan answered the door.

"Elena? Is everything ok? Who's with Alexis?" He quickly asked, surprised to see her.

"Caroline is there… I tried calling you." She replied.

"Yeah, sorry, my phone died and I just put it on the charger. I haven't had time to check it." Elena nodded. "Come in." Elena walked inside, and Stefan shut the door behind her.

"When you didn't come back, and didn't answer my calls, I figured you were mad at me.""No, Damon was pretty drunk when I found him, so I brought him home."

"How's he doing?"

"He's sobered up quite a bit, and he says that he's fine-""Which in all reality means he's not, and he's just hiding it." Elena finished, this time Stefan nodded. "Where is he?"

"Living room." Elena nodded once again and took a deep breath and walked down the hall into the living room. She saw Damon sitting on the couch, scotch in his hand. He was staring into the fireplace.

"How's Alexis?" Damon asked, sensing her.

"She's about the same, Caroline is with her." Elena took another step into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Elena." Damon immediately answered, taking a drink.

"No, you're not Damon." She said and walked over to the couch, watching as Damon just watched the fire. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, taking another drink.

"For saying what I said to you." Damon glanced at her. "I really am sorry Damon, I didn't mean to say it, it just came out.""It's fine." He replied."Damon… I-" She began, only to have him cut her off.

"It's seriously okay Elena. I'm over it. It's done." She looked at him, knowing full well that he wasn't 'over it' , but she could tell that he wasn't about to talk about it anymore either.

"Okay. Well, goodnight Damon." She said and got up.

"Night." He replied and finished his drink. Elena sighed and walked out into the hall, seeing Stefan waiting for her.

"You look exhausted, why don't you stay tonight?" He asked her.

"You sure you want me to?" She asked, yawning. Stefan chuckled.

"Of course. Now let's get you to bed." He said and kissed her, before leading her up to his room.

The Next Day

Elena woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned, un-raveling herself from Stefan, she'd fallen asleep in his arms, and grabbing her phone off of the nightstand.

"Hello?" She answered, sleepily. Stefan, who was now awake, sat up, looking at her. "Sorry Jenna, I know I should've told you. I just came back to Stefan's last night after being with Lexi, and fell asleep. He didn't want to wake me and let me stay." She listened, nodding at what Jenna had said. "Okay, tell Lexi I'll be by in a little bit. Bye." She said and hung up, groaning and rolling over to face Stefan.

"Jenna mad?" He asked. He hadn't listened in on her call, he didn't like invading her privacy.

"A little bit, not that I stayed, just that I didn't call and let her know." Stefan nodded. "She and Jeremy are about to leave the hospital, they were visiting Lexi."

"How is she doing?"

"I guess her fever's gone, and we can take her home. Jenna can't sign the release form, since Damon told them I was practically her only family.

"Oh. That's great that she gets to come home though."

"Hey, why don't we have a welcome back party for her at the house tonight? Pretty much do what she had wanted to do the first night she got back." Stefan nodded.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Elena grinned. "Let's go get her."

Katherine walked up to the receptionist at the hospital, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching. The receptionist turned to face her.

"Hello Miss Gilbert, ready to check Miss Langton out?" She asked, Katherine stared at her for a second and then nodded.

"Yes, that would be great thanks." She replied. Not exactly her first plan, but this one seemed to work. The nurse smiled and turned around, gathering papers. Katherine turned, hearing a giggle coming from the hospital entrance. She cursed, seeing Stefan and Elena coming in. She quickly ran out the back entrance, she knew she would get her chance later.

Stefan and Elena were walking towards Alexis' room, a bag of clothes for Alexis in hand, when the receptionist called out to them.

"Here are the sign out papers, Miss Gilbert." Elena walked over to her, surprised that she had them ready already.

"Um, Thanks." She said, taking the papers and sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. She looked up at Stefan.

"You don't have to wait here. Why don't you go get Lexi ready for me?" Stefan nodded and headed off down the hall.

Alexis shook her head, watching as Caroline's head fell down for the third time. She was about to say something when her door opened, and Caroline's eyes opened and shot towards it.

"Hey Stefan." Alexis said, seeing him enter, looking at Caroline, confused. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"No-nothing." Caroline replied.

"Hey Alexis, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked, before she could interrogate Caroline more.

"Okay I guess. Ready to get out of here already." Stefan chuckled.

"Well Elena is signing you out as we speak." Alexis smiled.

"That's awesome!" Alexis looked over at Caroline, who was slightly snoring. "Care." She said, making Caroline jump awake. "Go home and go to bed. I told you that earlier missy! You're exhausted." Caroline looked at Stefan sheepishly and nodded.

"I'll see you later ok?" She said to Alexis, who nodded.

"Get some sleep!" Caroline walked by Stefan, who whispered in her ear, telling her about the party later tonight. Caroline's eyes lit up and she nodded. She turned to smile at Alexis and left the room.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Stefan replied. "I see you got a new sling." He said, changing the subject. Alexis was about to say something when the door opened and Elena came in pushing a wheelchair.

"Hey Lexi, ready to get outta here?" Alexis smiled.

"Hell yes!" She exclaimed, wincing a little.

"Lexi! Be careful." Elena chided. "Here, let's get you dressed so we can go. We have a party to get ready for." Alexis looked at her.

" A What?"

"A welcome back party for you!" Alexis smiled.

"You don't have to do that Elena." She looked at Stefan. "That's what you were whispering to Care about right?" Stefan nodded, grinning.

"And of course I have to do it, we didn't get to have one yet." Elena added. She held up a bag, and tossed it to her. "Stefan, give us a minute." Stefan nodded once again and left the room.


	19. Getting Ready to Party

Hi! Enjoy this Chap everyone!

Chapter 19: Getting ready to party

It had been a few hours since they brought Alexis home. She'd fallen asleep on the way home, and they brought her in and she went back to sleep on the couch. The welcome back party was in two hours and Stefan and Elena needed to go get things for it. They'd called and invited everyone that Alexis had originally wanted at the dinner party. They'd called Caroline to come watch over Alexis, since they knew that Caroline would want to get Alexis all prettied up for the party. There was a knock on the door and Elena went to answer it.

"Hey Caroline." She said, opening the door. The blonde, smiling at her, not looking anywhere near as tired as she had earlier. "Come in."

"Hey Elena." She replied, walking into the house. Elena quietly shut the door behind her.

"Lexi is sleeping right now, but you can wake her up in a little bit to get her ready." She said, hearing Stefan walk up behind her.

"We should go, so we can get back and get everything ready. We've got to find Damon still." He said.

"He's at the Grill. I talked to Matt a little bit ago and he said he was there." Stefan nodded.

"Oh, Jeremy and Jenna are at the school helping Alaric with something and won't be back until the party." Caroline nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Go on." She smiled. Elena grabbed her purse and she and Stefan left.

Caroline went in the living room, seeing Alexis asleep and decided to go upstairs and pick her clothes out. About ten minutes later she came down, carrying clothes. She immediately noticed that Alexis wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Lexi?" She called out, immediately scanning the room, not seeing anyone. She hadn't heard anyone come in. "Lexi!" She yelled, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, her fangs coming out. Alexis screamed, dropping her glass of water. "Lexi?" Caroline asked, immediately retracting her fangs. Alexis backed up against the wall, Caroline could smell her fear radiating off of her.

"Wha? What the hell?" Alexis stuttered.

"Lexi, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline said, trying to act normal.

"Ca-Caroline, your teeth-" Alexis began.

"OH, you don't know do you?" She said, Alexis quickly shook her head. "Last year, at the Halloween dance I went as a vampire. I went to the dentist and he put these fang caps on my teeth, you know how through I love to be, and they never came off!" Caroline put her fangs down, opening her mouth. "See?" Alexis took a slight step forward, looking at her teeth. "I'm surprised Elena didn't tell you."

"That was around the time Vicki went missing." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably why she didn't tell you. She didn't think it was important." Alexis nodded, calming down. "Brought you down some clothes for the party." She said holding them up. Alexis grinned, taking them from her.

"Thanks Care." Caroline smiled, and suddenly frowned, hearing the front door open. She walked over to it, seeing Elena coming inside.

"Elena? What are you doing here? I thought you and Stefan were out party shopping?"

"We were. Stefan took over so I could come back and get ready." She replied.

"Oh, okay."

"You can go get ready if you want to Caroline. I've got everything covered here."

"You sure?" She asked, confused. She figured she'd want her to stay in case Katherine came.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're just going to get ready for the party."

"Okay." She said and gently hugged Alexis. "See you in a little bit."

"See ya." Alexis said as Caroline walked out the door. Elena closed the door behind her, a smirk on her face.

Stefan and Elena walked into the Grill, spotting Damon at the bar. They walked up behind him, seeing him drinking a scotch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, turning around to face them.

"Got plans tonight?" Elena asked him.

"Why Elena, are you asking me out on a date? And right in front of Stefan-"

"Actually I'm inviting you to a party at the house, for Lexi." She interrupted. "It's a welcome back party for her, and I know that she would want you there."

"I'll have to check my schedule and see if I'm free." He replied, taking a drink.

"Damon-" Elena began.

"Calm down Elena, I'll be there." He interrupted, looking at her. "Who's with her now?"

"Caroline. She's getting her ready for the party." Damon nodded. "Be there at 6." He raised his eyebrows, taking another drink.

"And where are you two headed?" He asked.

"We've got some supplies to get." Elena turned to Stefan. "Ready?" He nodded. "See you at 6 Damon." Damon nodded once again as they turned and headed outside. Damon shook his head, downing the rest of his scotch. He looked at the bartender, raising his glass. The bartender turned, calling out to someone. Damon sat his glass down, glancing up as Matt came over.

"Going to the party tonight Damon?" He asked, filling Damon's glass back up. "Yeah, you?" Matt nodded.

"Yeah, luckily my shift ends in a half an hour. I can't wait to see Lexi, I haven't seen her since she left. I've been too busy working to go see her at the hospital." Damon raised his brow, taking a drink. "You know, she probably wouldn't admit it, but her and I used to be a thing."

"Before you and Elena?" Damon asked. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, actually Lexi is the one who helped me get the courage to ask Elena out." Matt smiled sadly. "But it's all good now, Elena's got Stefan, and I've got Caroline." Damon could sense the tiniest bit of jealousy in his voice. "Speak of the devil." He said, smiling. Damon turned around, seeing Caroline walk in. He got up, walking over to her. He grabbed her arm. "Ouch Damon! What the hell?" She asked, tugging her arm out of his grasp.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He asked. "Where's Alexis?"

"She's at the house. Elena came home and told me to go get ready for the party." Damon growled.

"Damnit Caroline! Elena and Stefan just left here, that was Katherine!" Caroline's eyes widened. "Go get Stefan and Elena now!" He yelled, running out of the grill.


	20. Fighting Katherine

Hey everyone! Please review and let me know ur reading!

Chapter 20: Fighting Katherine

Damon ran through the front door of the Gilbert house, his ears listening for any sounds of Alexis or Katherine. He walked into the living room, instantly seeing Katherine standing in there.

"Hello Damon." She said, turning around, a smile on her face.

"Where is she Katherine?" He growled. Katherine was about to speak when Alexis walked into the room, a drink in her hand. She looked at Damon and smiled.

"Hey Damon, your early." She said, walking closer to the couch… and Katherine. Damon looked at her, checking her over, seeing that she seemed un-harmed.

"Alexis, go in the other room." She looked at him, confused.

"What? Why?" She asked, walking closer to him. "Damon, what's going on?" She asked, noticing how tense he was.

"Just go!" He yelled, compelling her. She nodded, turning.

"Ah-ah, not so fast." Katherine said, speeding over and grabbing ahold of her, pinning her to the wall. Katherine put her arm over Alexis' throat, slightly choking her.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Alexis asked, fear throughout her voice.

"Let her go Katherine." Damon growled, getting ready for the fight he knew was about to happen.

"Aw, Damon, are you worried about her?" She asked, putting more pressure on her neck, causing her to cough.

"Lena-" She choked out.

"Katherine!" Damon yelled, he knew that he needed to act, and fast.

"What's the matter Damon? Afraid of _another_ one of Elena's friends being turned? What? You don't want a vampire girlfriend?" Damon glared at her. He wasn't sure what she was playing at, he was sure his blood should've been out of her system. Unless… "That's right. I've been slipping my blood into her punch." Alexis' eyes widened and she began squirming, trying to get free.

Katherine pressed harder on Alexis' throat, making her choke more. She tried and tired to take a breath, not getting any oxygen. Her heart sped up, desperately needing the oxygen that she wasn't getting. Her vision was blurry and she began seeing black dots. Just as she thought she would pass out, she fell to the floor. She coughed, taking a wheezing breath. She looked across the room, seeing Elena (Katherine) with bloodshot eyes and fangs. She tried to scream and back up, but it just came out a hiss. She backed against the wall, looking around, seeing Damon standing in front of her. Her eyes widened seeing his face as he glanced back at her, his bloodshot eyes and his fangs, just like Elena (Katherine). She began panicking, fear overtaking her, causing her to pass out.

Damon watched as Katherine pressed harder on Alexis' throat, causing her to cough. Damon quickly glanced around, not seeing anything that would help him. He took a breath, hoping that Stefan would show up soon, he didn't think he could beat Katherine on his own… She _was _older.

Damon launched himself at Katherine, causing her to drop Alexis to the ground. He grabbed ahold of her, tossing her to the other side of the room. He ran in front of Alexis, blocking her from Katherine. She growled at him, her fangs coming out. Damon rolled his eyes, if she wanted to play the 'I'm a scary vampire' card, he could too. He put his fangs down as well, as if to tell her, he wasn't scared. He glanced back at Alexis, hearing her wheezing. He saw her eyes widen and she backed further against the wall. He quickly looked away, knowing that that's what Katherine wanted to happen, she wanted Alexis to see Damon as a vampire… to be afraid of him. He glanced back, just as Alexis' eyes closed, and he figured she passed out.

Katherine smirked at him, running towards him. Damon dodged and grabbed her once again. He pinned her to the ground.

"If you wanted foreplay, all you had to do is ask." She purred at him. Damon slammed her head back on the ground. "Have it your way." She kicked him off of her, sending him flying onto the couch, scooting it backwards. She ran towards him, grabbing him before he could get up, and pinning him onto the wall. He flipped her around, and she flipped him back. She punched him in the face, and all of a sudden, she was off of him, pinned down by Stefan. "Stefan-" She began, her eyes widening as Stefan raised a stake up. She shoved him off of her, glancing around the room, seeing Stefan, Damon, Elena and Caroline standing there. She ran towards the door and left, deciding to save herself.

"Lexi!" Elena yelled, running over to her.

"Wait." Damon said, before Elena could wake her up. "You might not want to do that just yet."

"Why?" She asked, bending over Alexis, checking her for injuries.

"She saw my face, fangs and all." Elena took a deep breath. "Katherine's too. She might be scared of you Elena. Katherine tried to strangle her." Elena's eyes widened. "Oh, and we have to watch over her for the next day or so…" Elena looked at him. "She feed her, her blood." Elena ran her hand through her hair. "I could compel her, make her forget everything that happened tonight." He suggested, seeing Elena freaking out a little.

"You might want to do that." Caroline suggested. "She may have seen my fangs earlier." They all turned to look at her.

"What do you mean she _may_ have seen your fangs? Did you try to bite her?" Stefan asked.

"Well, after you guys left, I went and picked out her outfit for the party. I came back down and she was gone. I called out for her but she didn't answer. She grabbed my shoulder and scared me and I turned around…" She replied, drifting off.

"Great job Blondie, you're sure on a roll tonight." Damon cracked. Caroline glared at him.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't-"

"I know Caroline, it's okay." Elena said, cutting her off. She turned to Stefan. "What do you think I should do?"

"It's up to you, but I definitely think you should cancel the party." Elena nodded.

"Caroline, can you make the calls and cancel it please?" She nodded and headed into the kitchen. Elena took a deep breath and shook Alexis' good shoulder. She instantly woke up, and saw Elena. She tried to back further against the wall. "Lexi it's okay." She reached out to touch her, when Alexis whimpered. She pulled her hand back. "I won't hurt you Lexi."

"Too late." Alexis rasped out, her good arm coming up to rub her neck.

"Stefan, could you go get Lexi some water please?" She asked, he nodded and went into the kitchen. "Lexi, that wasn't me."

"Right, I just imagined you choking me." She snapped. Stefan came back in, glass of water in his hand. He handed it to Alexis. "This have your blood in it too?" She asked, eying the water. Elena sighed.

"No it doesn't." Alexis looked at her for a second, and then took a drink. "And that wasn't me Lexi, I'd never hurt you." Alexis was about to protest, when Elena cut her off. "I know she looks like me, but the woman who hurt you, her name is Katherine… and she's a vampire."


	21. The Truth

Chapter 21: The Truth

"I know she looks like me, but the woman who hurt you, her name is Katherine… and she's a vampire." Elena said, watching as Alexis spit her water out.

"What?" She croaked. "Are you insane?" Elena closed her eyes as Damon walked up beside her. Alexis looked at him, her eyes showing fear.

"You know she isn't. You know what you saw tonight." Alexis looked at him.

"Your face-" She began. Damon nodded. He brought his fangs out and his face contorted. Alexis gasped. "You-"

"I'm a vampire."

"But, but-" She stuttered.

"Lexi, I know this is a lot to take in, but it's true. Stefan, Damon, and Caroline are all vampires." Elena said, watching as tears filled Alexis' eyes as she looked from Stefan to Damon. She looked at Elena, as if she was waiting for her to tell her that she was one too.

"You?" She asked. Elena shook her head. "But, your face-"

"That wasn't me. Her name is Katherine, and she's a vampire."

"But she looks exactly like you."

"I know. She's from the fourteen hundreds… and I'm a descendent of hers. And I know how hard it is to believe, but it's true." Elena said, watching Alexis' face.

Elena moved back as Alexis slowly stood up. She looked at Elena, tears in her eyes as she walked towards the door. Damon sped in front of her, stopping her from leaving.

"What the?" She asked, having to take a step back.

"Sorry, can't let you leave." He said.

"Why? You afraid I'm gonna tell your secret?"

"Nope." He replied. Alexis looked at him, confused. "If I have to I'll make it so you can't tell." Alexis took a step away from him.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Damon laughed.

"Uh, no. I could just compel you." He said, his eyes widening a little.

"Com- what?" Alexis asked.

"We'll explain it all later Alexis, I promise. But, you can't leave. We need to keep an eye on you because you have Katherine's blood in your system." Stefan said, not wanting to overload her too much.

"Does that mean I'll turn into a vampire?" She asked, everyone hearing the fear in her voice.

"No. The only way that will happen is if you die with vampire blood in your system." Damon replied, watching her.

"H-how long will it be inside me?"

"It depends on how much she gave you. I'm assuming about a day or so, that's how long it normally takes." Alexis took a breath, as if she was comprehending all of the information.

"Lexi-" Elena began, watching as Alexis turned and headed up the stairs.

"I'm just going to go lay down for a bit." She replied, continuing up the steps.

Hearing a door close, Elena sighed.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Damon said.

"Yeah, but I know Lexi, and that's nothing compared to how she's really feeling. She's holding it all in." Elena said, looking up the stairs. Damon glanced upstairs, hearing Alexis lightly crying.

"You should go talk to her." Stefan said, also hearing her crying. "She needs you right now." Elena took a deep breath and headed upstairs.

She opened the guest bedroom (Now Lexi's room) door and saw Alexis laying on the bed, lightly crying. She looked at Elena, as she came in and sat down on the bed. Elena wrapped her arms around her, letting her let all of her emotions out.

It had been about two hours, and they were still talking. Elena having explained everything to Alexis, about how Katherine had toyed with Stefan and Damon and had turned them. About Stefan's diet, and Damon's new "diet" (not killing people). She told her about how Bonnie was a witch, and what had happened to Vicki and how Caroline became a vampire. She'd also told her about Tyler being a werewolf, and how a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. She'd told her everything… only leaving out the fact that Damon killed her parents.

"I can't believe all that happened…" Alexis said, looking at Elena.

"I know, it's been a long year and a half." Alexis chuckled.

"I can tell. God Elena… How do you handle all of this?" Elena laughed.

"Honestly? I don't think I handle it at all."

"What about your relationship?" Elena knew she wanted to know how she decided to be with Stefan, given his past…

"When I first found out, I didn't want to be with Stefan, but after a little bit, I realized that what happened, happened in the past, that it wasn't who he was anymore. I realized that I loved him, and that's all that mattered." Alexis nodded. "I just had to look past his past mistakes." She looked at Alexis, seeing that she was thinking. "Damon right?" Alexis looked up, slightly biting her bottom lip.

"That obvious huh?" Elena smiled, nodding. "I really like him Lena… but-"

"You don't know if you can handle him being a vampire, knowing that he has killed people, right?" She asked, cutting her off. Alexis nodded. Elena sighed. "You liked him before you knew he was a vampire right?" She nodded once again. "I know it's a hard thing to look past but, do you still like him?" Alexis thought for a second.

"Yeah. I mean, the way he protected me tonight… and the way we talked when I first got here." She sighed. "It's just going to take me a bit to get used to the whole, vampire thing." Elena nodded. " I just don't know if he likes me." Elena smiled.

"That's something you'll have to ask him." She said, knowing full well that Damon did, but it was up to him if he wanted to act on it or not.

"You don't think he'd kill me, do you?" Elena shook her head.

"No, like I said, he doesn't kill people anymore. Unless they're vampires, like the man who attacked you and Stefan." Alexis nodded.

"I can't believe that Katherine messed with them like that… I can kinda understand why Damon…"

"Went psycho?" Elena finished. Alexis chuckled, nodding. Alexis sighed. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do… but I just wish I knew how he felt.. I mean, would he even want to date a human? I'm sure I'm weaker and way more tempting to kill than a vampire." Elena smiled. Alexis looked at her, a frown appearing on her face. "Do you think a vampire crashed our blazer?" Elena's smile dropped from her face, she was surprised she'd figured it out so quickly.

"Um-" She cut off, the door to the room opening. Damon walked in.

"I think I should answer that." He said, standing in the doorway. Elena looked at him, knowing what he was going to do.

"How?" Alexis began, wondering how he'd heard what she asked Elena.

"Vampires have excellent hearing." He said. He looked at Elena. "Stefan was looking for you, he's in your room." Elena nodded, getting up. She knew that Damon wanted to tell Alexis about him killing her parents… and she wasn't sure how she was going to take it. She walked by him, gently touching his arm and walked out. Once outside the door, she closed it, whispering "Good luck."

Once Elena shut the door, Alexis looked at him.

"So… you probably heard me telling Elena that I liked you didn't you?" She asked, feeling awkward. He nodded.

"Yes, but-"

"Do you like me?" She asked, interrupting him. "I'm willing to try.. To try to work past the whole, killing people, blood drinking thing. What do you say?"

"There's something you need to know first… and then, if you still want a relationship, we can talk." He replied, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Um… okay." She said, unsure of what he was talking about.

"You asked Elena if a vampire caused the crash that killed your parents." She nodded. "I know for a fact that one did." He watched as Alexis took a deep breath.

"How?" She asked.

"Because, it was me. I killed your parents." 


	22. Time

Heya! Hope everyone had a good weekend! PLEASE **REVIEW! And Favorite! **

Chapter 22: Time

"Because, it was me. I killed your parents." Damon said, watching as Alexis' eyes widened, and she scooted away from him a little.

"What?" She asked, sure she'd heard him wrong.

"I was the one who caused your dad to swerve your blazer." He could see the un-shed tears lining her eyes.

"W-why?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Because, I was bored and hungry." He watched as her lip quivered, he knew she was holding back from crying. "I'd followed Stefan to town, he'd come home to see our nephew, Zack. I didn't want him to know I was here, so I explored around and saw your blazer driving down the road. I was hungry so I decided to kill whoever was in the car." He stopped, looking at Alexis, watching the tears roll down her cheeks. "I stepped out into the road, and your dad swerved the car, making it flip."

"When I went over to the car, your dad was moving around, trying to get your mother and you to respond. I went up to him, pretending to want to help. He wanted me to help you both, instead I opened the door and bit him." He heard Alexis take a quivering breath. " He tried to fight me off, but I'm a lot stronger than a human, and I killed him." Alexis turned away. "I went over to your mother's side next." She looked back at him, tears streaming down her face. "She was unconscious the whole time. Never even woke up as I drained her." Alexis let out a sob. Damon stood from the bed and walked over by the door. "Now you know."

"Wh-why?" She asked him.

"I told you why." She shook her head.

"No… Why didn't you kill me too?" Damon let out a breath, he knew she would ask.

"I was going to kill you too. But when I went to bite into you, you woke up and asked me to help you. When you looked at me, it fazed me. I found that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bite you… couldn't kill you. So I took you to the hospital." She looked up at him.

"When I got there, I heard that the doctors didn't think you would survive the night… I watched as the Gilberts came in and asked how you were. I didn't know who they were at the time." He paused. "I could hear Elena's heart breaking when the receptionist told her father that you were going to die." Alexis closed her eyes. "And I found that for some reason I couldn't let that happen." She opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"You mean-"

"Yes. I snuck back and found you. I gave you my blood, enough to make sure you survived." He replied, watching as she wiped her tears off of her cheeks.

"You saved my life… Twice now." She said, Elena had told her that he'd fed her his blood after the attack. "Why? Why did you save me? What's so special about _me_?"

"I honestly don't know. There's just something about you… for some reason, I feel the need to help you, to protect you and keep you safe." He answered, walking closer to the bed. He watched as Alexis tensed up, and he stopped. "You're afraid of me." She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. It's just a lot to process." She let out a breath. "I mean, I think I can get used to you being a vampire… But, you killing my parents? There's only so much you can ask of one person Damon." He nodded.

"I know, trust me, I know." She looked at him, she could see the guilt all over his face, and in his eyes.

"Thank you Damon." He looked at her, confused.

"For what?"

"For saving my life, both times. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." She said, both of them knowing that she wouldn't have needed saving the first time if he hadn't crashed the car. "And thank you for being honest with me, I know it couldn't have been easy." Damon nodded. "But I think, no I know, I'm going to need some time to sort this all out, to think and to process." Damon nodded once again.

"I know." He turned to head out of the room. He opened the door and turned back around to face her. "I truly am sorry." He said. She looked at him and nodded. He sent her a tight smile and went out the door, closing it behind him.


	23. Drunk

AN: Sorry for the late update everyone... My laptop took a crap and I had to re-write this... Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Drunk

Alexis laid back on the bed and cried. She'd tried to keep it together while Damon was telling her how he'd killed her parents, but now that he was gone, she let it all out. She couldn't believe that Damon, the man, no the vampire, who'd saved her life, had killed her parents.

She felt as if her world was falling apart around her.. Her best friend was a doppelganger, who's boyfriend was a vampire, along with his brother whom she liked, was a vampire as well. Another one of her best friends was a vampire, who's mother was a vampire hunter. And the fact that all of her friends were either vampires, werewolves, or witches… It was all just to much for her to handle… She looked up as she heard a knock at the door.

"Lexi?" Elena asked, not opening the door. "Can I come in?"

"I-I just want to be alone right now Elena… I'll come down later and talk okay?" She answered, she didn't feel like talking right now.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs when you're ready." She heard Elena reply, and then heard her footsteps walking away. Alexis let out a shuddering breath. She needed to get out of there, to get away from everyone. She knew they'd be mad, but she really didn't care right now.

She got off the bed, and walked over to the door, grabbing her purse. She silently opened the door and closed it behind her. She glanced around, not seeing anyone. She quietly tiptoed down the stairs, remembering where the squeaky parts of the stairs were from when she was a kid playing tag with Elena and Jeremy. She got to the bottom and looked around, she heard Elena talking to someone in the kitchen. She assumed it was Stefan. She tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it. As soon as the door clicked behind her, she walked to her car, realizing that it would be loud. She knew that it wasn't too long of a walk to the Grill, so she began walking.

Elena walked downstairs, heading into the kitchen where Stefan was waiting for her. She tightly smiled at him.

"She just needs some time." He said. Elena nodded. He could see the un-shed tears in her eyes. He walked over and grabbed ahold of her, wrapping her in his arms.

"This is not how I wanted this day to go at all." She said, Stefan nodded against her head. "I hope she doesn't stay mad at me forever."

"Why would she be mad at you?" Stefan asked her confused. He didn't think Alexis was mad at her, just overwhelmed.

"Because I didn't tell her before." Elena let out a breath.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." Damon said, walking in the kitchen. Elena nodded.

"You too." Damon shook his head.

"I doubt that. I killed her parents Elena. I'm surprised your even still talking to me." He said.

"Damon, it was in the past. You're not like that anymore." Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't feel like arguing with her about this, again.

Damon looked away, glancing upwards. He went towards the stairs. Elena and Stefan followed him, wondering what the hell he was doing. He ran up the stairs and Stefan followed, immediately thinking there was danger. When they got to Alexis' door, Damon opened it and went inside looking for her. Elena came running in.

"Where's Lexi?" She asked, glancing around the room.

"She's gone." Damon growled.

"How'd you know she wasn't here?" Elena asked him.

"I've been…" He began.

"He's been listening in on her, to see if she's okay." Stefan finished. Damon glared at him.

"The question now is, where is she?" He asked.

"Do you think Katherine took her?" Stefan shook his head.

"I don't think so, we would've heard something." Stefan looked at Damon. "I think she snuck out." Elena sighed.

"Her car is still here, we would've heard if she took it."

"So wherever she went was in walking distance." Stefan said. Elena nodded. "She couldn't have gotten too far then."

Alexis walked into the Grill and went straight up to the bar. She sat down and looked at the bartender. He smiled and came over to her.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Something strong enough to make me forget my day." She replied. He smiled at her.

"I think I can manage that." He said and went to get her a drink. He came back and sat the drink down in front of her.

"Thanks." She said and took a drink, and smiled. "Tastes good." He nodded.

"How'd you get that?" He asked, pointing to her sling.

"Got attacked in the woods." She replied, downing her drink.

"Oh." He replied, the awkwardness oblivious to her. "Would you like another?" She nodded. He grabbed her glass and went to get her another. He brought it back full, and she downed the whole thing. "It's not a shot you know?" She shrugged. "It's gonna hit you hard sweetheart."

"It's okay. Keep 'em coming." She replied, sliding her glass back to him.

"You sure you should be drinking so much?" He asked, she nodded. He sighed and went to get her another drink.

Alexis glanced down at her pocket, feeling it vibrate. She pulled her cell out of her pocket, seeing Elena calling. She sent it to voicemail. She knew Elena had probably found out she was gone by now, but she really didn't want to deal with her right now. She sent a quick text to her, saying that she was okay and that she'd be home later. She smiled at the bartender as he brought her another drink.

"Thank you." She said, grabbing the glass from him. She took a drink. The bartender shook his head at her and went over to another customer. She was about to take another drink when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, turning around.

"Jeesh, a little jumpy there Lexi?" Jeremy asked her.

"Jer, you scared the hell out of me! I didn't hear you come up." She replied, downing the rest of her drink. She eyed the bartender and held her glass up.

"How many of those have you had?" Jeremy asked her. She turned back around to face him.

" Three I think." She slurred. The alcohol finally taking effect. Jeremy shook his head.

"Elena's worried sick about you. She said you just left without telling anyone." She shrugged with her good shoulder.

"I just had to get out of there Jer, you just don't understand." She said, watching as the bartender sat another drink in front of her. She smiled, grabbing her glass.

"Oh I understand plenty Lexi. You found out about Stefan and Damon." She turned to look at him. "And you found out about Damon killing your parents."

"You know?" She asked him, surprised. He nodded. "Then you know why I needed to get away." He shook his head.

"Do you not understand how much danger you're in?" Alexis rolled her eyes, drinking her drink. "You have vampire blood in your system. If you die, you become a vampire." He whispered.

"I'll be fine Jer."

"Oh, so if Katherine walked in here, looking like Elena, you could tell the difference and get away from her right?" He asked.

"You know what Jer, you're not helping my mood any, go away." She said, finishing her drink. She set it on the bar, a little hard, getting the bartender's attention. She heard Jeremy scoff and walk away.

Jeremy walked over by the pool table and pulled his cell out, calling Elena. She answered after two rings.

"Did you find her?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's at the Grill."

"Good. Can you get her to come home?"

"No. She told me she doesn't want to be there right now." He listened as Elena let out a breath.

"Ok. Can you at least keep her there until I find out a way to get her home?"

"Yeah, that won't be a problem. She's drinking… a lot."

"Damnit Lexi… She can't drink that much, it will react with her meds." "Katherine's blood probably cancelled her pills out." He heard Stefan say. "Just keep her there Jer. Try to get her to stop drinking if you can."

"I'll try."

"Thank Jer."

"Bye." He replied and hung up. He took a deep breath and walked back over to the bar. His heart sped up a little when he didn't see Alexis at the bar. He walked up to the bartender. "Did you see where the woman I was talking to went?"

"Bathroom I think." Jeremy nodded.

"Thanks." Jeremy walked over towards the bathrooms, watching as Alexis stumbled out of one. He walked over to her, helping her steady herself.

"Thought you left." She slurred. Jeremy could tell that she was drunk now.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." He replied, helping her over to a table. He sat her down as the bartender came over.

"Forgot this at the bar." He said, handing her purse over to Jeremy.

"Thanks." Jeremy replied.

"Where's my drink?" Alexis asked him.

"I think you've had enough Miss. I told you it was gonna hit you hard." He said.

"I want my drink." She said. The bartender looked at Jeremy, who shook his head. He nodded and turned, but looked back when she said "Please, I need my drink."

"I think he said you've had enough." Came Damon's voice from behind the bartender. Alexis glared at him as he came into view. "She won't be needing that drink." He pulled some money out of his pocket and gave it to the bartender. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble." The bartender shook his head and went back to the bar.

"What are you doing here?" She slurred.

"Taking you back home." He replied.

"How did you even know where I was?"

"Jeremy called Elena." Alexis glared at Jeremy. He looked at her.

"Sorry Lexi, but you need to be at home." She shook her head, but immediately stopped when it made her dizzy.

"I don' wanna go back there." She replied, tears filling her eyes. Damon could tell she was drunk… and hurting and being drunk wasn't a good combo, he knew from experience. She looked at Damon. "Why did you come? Why didn't Lena?"

"They figured that you wouldn't want to come back, and sent me to persuade you." He said, his eyes widening as he said 'persuade'.

"So if I don't go home, you're going to compel me to, right?" She asked.

"If I have to." She looked at Jeremy.

"You're gonna let him do that to me?" Jeremy looked away. "Fine. I'll go." She stood up, swaying as dizziness hit her. Jeremy reached over and steadied her. She shrugged his arm off. "I'm fine." She slurred. She took a weary step forward, swaying. She tried to take another step and almost collapsed. Damon grabbed ahold of her, picking her up in his arms. "Put m-me down."

"Not a chance." He replied. He looked back at Jeremy. "Let's get her home." Jeremy nodded. He opened the door as Damon carried her over to Elena's jeep. He placed her in the backseat, locking her seatbelt in. He got in the drivers seat and waited for Jeremy to get in, before he drove back to the Gilbert household.


	24. The Morning After

AN: Hope everyone had a good weekend... Here's the last chap for a little bit... Gonna try to sit down this week and specifically write more of this... Wish me luck!

Chapter 24: The Morning After

When they finally got back to the Gilbert's, Alexis was passed out in the backseat. Damon got her out and carried her inside. As soon as they came in, Elena ran over to them.

"What happened?" She asked, seeing Alexis passed out in Damon's arms.

"She got drunk and passed out." Damon replied heading up the stairs. Elena followed him up, opening Alexis' door. Damon sat her on her bed, Elena pulling her shoes off as Damon covered her up. They turned to head downstairs.

"Wait." Alexis said, causing them to turn around. "Please stay." She said. She looked at Damon, who looked uneasy.

"Okay Lexi, I'll stay." Elena said, heading towards her bed.

"No." Alexis moaned. "Damon." Elena looked at him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Alexis. You're mad at me, remember?" He replied. She frowned.

"Please?" She pleaded. Damon looked at Elena, who nodded.

"It'd be easier to look after her that way." She whispered to him.

"Yeah, but what happens when she wakes up sober and realizes I'm in bed with her? She's not going to be very happy." He replied.

"We'll deal with it then, we can't have her sneaking out again." After a second Damon nodded and turned back to face Alexis, who was watching them, her eyes half shut.

"All right, I'll stay." She smiled as he walked over and laid on the bed with her.

"Thank you." She mumbled, curling herself into his chest. He looked at Elena, who just smiled and left the room. Damon looked down at Alexis, who was already fast asleep, lightly snoring. He smiled, deciding that he would enjoy this… until morning came and a fight ensued.

The next morning

Alexis woke up, her head throbbing. She slowly sat up, trying to remember why her head was pounding. She glanced over at the other side of her bed, seeing Damon fast asleep. Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened yesterday and she suddenly felt sick.

"Oh God." She said and ran into the bathroom, just in time for her drinks from the previous night to make a second appearance.

Damon woke instantly, hearing Alexis talk. He sat up, just as she ran into the bathroom. He could hear her retching and knew she was dealing with a hangover. He sighed, uncovering himself and walking over to her purse. He opened it up, grabbing her pain medication out of it. He knew that her retching would cause her stab wound to hurt and she would need it. He walked over to the bathroom, just as she was coming out. She looked at him, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. He held his hand out, handing her, her medication.

"Thanks." She muttered, taking them from him. She went back into the bathroom, getting water from the sink and popping the pills in her mouth. She came back out and walked past him, back into her bedroom. He went and leaned on her doorframe as she collapsed back onto the bed.

"How are you feelin?" He asked her. She lifted her head back up to look at him.

"Like I did something stupid." Damon chuckled. "Thank you." He looked at her, confused.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me last night. I know I was a mess, and drunk out of my mind, but I remember most of it." He nodded. "Thank you for staying… I know it had to be awkward." He shook his head.

"It wasn't awkward… It was nice, actually." She looked at him, feeling a little awkward herself.

"Thank you." He nodded. He was about to say something when Elena walked past the door. She stopped and stood next to Damon in the door way.

"I see you're awake." They could hear the biting in her tone.

"Yeah." Alexis answered. Damon could feel the tension building, and he wasn't about to stick around to be in a fight, especially since he'd avoided the one he thought that he was going to have with Alexis.

"I can see you two need to talk. I'll be downstairs with Stefan." Elena nodded as he turned and headed downstairs. She walked into Alexis' room and stood in front of her.

"Lexi-" She began, only to have Alexis cut her off.

"I know. I shouldn't've left, not when I had vampire blood in my system."

"And not telling us where you were? Do you even know how worried I was about you? Wondering if Katherine had you and if she was killing you!" Alexis sat up and looked at her. "I know that you were overwhelmed yesterday Lexi, but-"

"No, there's no buts. Yesterday I felt like my whole world was crumbling around me. I found out my best friend was a doppelganger, who has an evil vampire twin, who tried to kill me and turn me into a vampire! I found out that my other friends are either vampires, witches, or werewolves! And that the guy that I like is a vampire, who killed my parents. I just couldn't stand being here with any of you. I needed to get away, and forget… I just needed to get away. Don't tell me that you've never done something stupid." She explained, looking at the ground. Elena looked at her.

"Lexi-" She began, but cut off when Alexis rushed into the bathroom, once again retching. Elena took a deep breath and went inside, rubbing circles on her back until she stopped. Alexis turned to face her, tears steaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Lena, so sorry." She sobbed. Elena pulled her into a hug, letting her cry.

After about an hour, Alexis and Elena went downstairs, heading into the kitchen. They smiled when they saw food on the table. Stefan came around the corner, smiling at them.

"Figured you two could use a good lunch." They smiled at him.

"Thank you Stefan." Alexis said. She looked down slightly. "I wanted to apologize for sneaking out last night… I know that I worried you guys, and I didn't mean to, I just-"

"You needed a break. It's all right, I completely understand. You had a lot dumped on you yesterday." Stefan finished. Alexis nodded. "Dig in." He said, pulling Elena's chair out for her. Elena smiled and sat down. Alexis sat down next to her. Stefan turned to leave.

"Aren't you staying?" Alexis asked him.

"No." He replied, shaking his head. "I've got some stuff to do."

"He's gotta go hunt some bunnies." Elena whispered, Alexis nodded, grinning. Stefan shook his head and walked out.


	25. AUTHOR

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: **Ok this is a little update, not on the story, per say... But I wanted to let everyone know that I am def going to sit down and write this from now on. I feel so bad for not updating, but my heart has not been in it... I've decided to go along with the actual TVD plot in some my upcoming chapters. I hope that is okay with everyone and I hope that everyone is doing well.. Thanks for reading this...


	26. Making Plans

AN: HEY! I'm back! For now that is! Lol! So here's the next chap, sorry it's a little short! Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!

Chapter 25: Making plans

Stefan walked into the living room, instantly spotting Damon drinking in front of the fireplace.

"Happy hunting brother? Or did the squirrels and bunnies team up against you?" Damon asked, not facing Stefan.

"Ha ha." Stefan said, walking over to the couch, sitting next to Damon. He looked into the fire.

"What do you want Stefan?" Damon asked, knowing that Stefan had something on his mind.

"We need to talk."

"Stefan," Damon began, turning to face him. "Are you breaking up with me?" Stefan scoffed, causing Damon to chuckle.

"This is serious Damon, we need to talk about what we are going to do about Katherine."

"Easy," Damon shrugged. "Stake the bitch." Stefan shook his head.

"I'm serious Damon. We can't let her hurt anyone else."

"Who said I wasn't serious? We both know that the only way that we are going to get rid of Katherine is to kill her." Damon turned to face Stefan. "The question is, brother... Can you do it?"

"Can I do it?" Stefan asked, Damon nodded. "I'm not the one who's been pining over her for the last 145 years." Damon rolled his eyes. "Can you do it?"

"Yes." Stefan raised his brow. "I can."

"I'm serious Damon, we can't have anyone backing out at the last minute-"

"I won't!" Damon snapped, cutting Stefan off. "If she were here right now, I'd stake her before she could even blink!" Stefan chuckled, shaking his head.

"I believe you.".." Damon nodded. "Now, the question is, how are we going to do it?"

"So," Alexis began. "What are we doing tonight?" She asked Elena, who turned to face her.

"Umm... Nothing? Alaric's coming over to hang out with Jenna I guess."

"Isn't there a Masquerade ball tonight at the Lockwood mansion?" Alexis asked, a grin creeping onto her face. Elena looked at her.

"No, No way!" Alexis started bouncing up and down. "Lexi, no."

"Come on Lena! Please! I feel good today and I want to par-tay!" Elena looked at her and then quickly turned away... "Please!" Elena turned back to her and smiled.

"All right." She conceded.

"Yay!" Alexis yelled. She turned to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To get our outfits for tonight! Let's go!" Elena shook her head and followed Alexis upstairs.

"So it's decided." Stefan began, looking around the living room at Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy. "Tonight at the Masquerade ball, we kill Katherine."


	27. Masquerade

Chapter 26: Masquerade

4 Hours Later, Gilbert House

"Come on Lena! Let's go already!" Alexis yelled up the stairs. She had been waiting for Elena to come down so they could leave for a half an hour already, and they were late to the ball. "Elena!" She yelled, when she didn't respond. She growled and walked up the stairs, walking up to the bathroom door. She opened it and stopped, looking at Elena, who turned to face her.

"How do I look?" She asked. Alexis' stared at her, looking at her black dress, her hair up in a half bun with the rest curled and flowing down her body. Alexis smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful Lena." Elena turned to her and smiled. "If Stefan's heart was beating, he would have a heart attack." Elena laughed.

"Thanks, but Stefan isn't going. He isn't a big fan of parties. Let's go." She said, grabbing her mask and heading down stairs.

"Everything ready?" Stefan asked Bonnie, who nodded.

"Yeah, it's up to you guys now." Bonnie said, a little nervously.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I won't let anything happen." Bonnie nodded slightly and walked away. Stefan sighed as he suddenly felt a presence beside him. He looked to his left and saw Damon. "Everything's ready." Damon nodded and pulled his mask down off of his face.

"Are you sure Witchy isn't going to screw us over?" Stefan shook his head.

"No she won't. She wants Katherine gone as much as we do."

"Good, I don't want a repeat of Founder's day." He looked towards the entrance, spotting Katherine coming in with a friend. "Heads up, she's here." Stefan looked at the entrance, seeing them enter.

"Ok, let's go." Damon nodded, pulling his mask back up onto his face.

Alexis gazed up at the ceiling of the Lockwood Mansion, taking in it's beauty. Elena turned to her and laughed. "What?" She asked, innocently. Elena shook her head. "I haven't been here in a while and forgot how beautiful it was."

"Yeah, if your into boring old mansions." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around, seeing Tyler standing there in a black suit.

"Tyler Lockwood, long time no see." Alexis said.

"Hey Lexi." He grinned. "You're looking good." Alexis smiled and hugged him. "Sorry I didn't come visit you in the hospital, things were a little hectic with my Uncle Mason here."

"It's okay Ty. I'm sorry I didn't get to make it to your dad's funeral." Tyler looked away.

"It's okay." Tyler looked at her. "You really are looking good Lex." Alexis blushed.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave, I'll be over getting some punch." Elena said and walked over to the punch. She knew that Tyler and Alexis used to date, and she wanted them to re-connect.

"I think we scared her away." Alexis said, grinning. Tyler smiled.

"Yeah, looks that way." He looked at Alexis. "I've missed you Lex." Alexis looked at him, knowing by the look in his eyes that he wanted her. Before she could say anything, she was interrupted by Caroline.

"Hey Tyler, Lexi, surprised to see you here!" She smiled. Alexis could tell something was off with her.

"Hey Care." Alexis smiled back, glad that Caroline interrupted when she did. "Well I'm gonna go find Lena, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Wait, Elena's here?" Caroline asked suddenly. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, she's how I got here. Why?" Caroline shook her head.

"It's nothing, I just want to go say hi." She said, and immediately took off, leaving a confused Alexis and Tyler behind.

"That was weird right?" Tyler asked. Alexis nodded, immediately knowing something was going on. She watched as a man in a suit walked past her, following Caroline.

"I'll talk to you later Ty." She said and before he could answer, she walked away, following the man.

Damon could tell he was being followed. He'd watched Blondie with Tyler and Katherine's friend, and as soon as he saw the look on her face, he knew something was wrong. Damon walked down a hall turning and grabbing the person following him, and shoving them up against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" He growled, compelling the person, who was the person Katherine had came in with.

"Because Caroline took off suddenly and I wanted to see what was up." The woman replied, Damon instantly recognizing her voice.

"Alexis?" He asked, releasing her. She dropped to the ground, pulling her mask down her face.

"Ouch!" She said, rubbing her side. Damon pulled his mask down. "Damon?" She asked, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Both of them asked at the same time. Damon's mind registering how he could compel her, and reminding himself to get her some vervain.

"I'm here with Elena. Why are you here?" Alexis asked, seeing Damon's eyes widen.

"Elena's here?" He asked, Alexis nodded. "Damnit!" He growled, pulling his cell out and texting Stefan.

"Damon, what's going on? Caroline had the same reaction when I told her Elena was here."

Damon ignored her, as he continued texting. "Damon!" She yelled, annoyed that he was ignoring her. She looked at her phone, which vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, reading the text that was from Damon. "We're going to kill Katherine." She read. She looked up, her eyes widening. "You're what?" She asked. Damon nodded. "But, Elena's here, does Stefan-" Damon cut her off, holding his hand up to his ear, indicating that if Katherine was here she could be listening in on them. Alexis understood and texted him. "But what if Stefan tries to kill Elena thinking that she is Katherine?"

"Got it taken care of." He said, showing her a message from Stefan, telling her that he had recognized Elena and she was safely with Jeremy. Alexis smiled. Damon glanced down at the phone in his hand, reading his text from Jeremy. "You need to get out of here, right now." He said, looking back at her.

"Do you need my help with anything?" She asked. Damon shook his head.

"No, you just need to get to Elena and Jeremy and stay there." Damon replied, Alexis nodded, seeing the need in his eyes... The need to know she was safe.

"Ok, I'll go find them. Just promise me one thing." She said, Damon looked at her confused. She may not be happy with him killing her parents, but she still had to know that he would be safe... She still cared about him. "Please be careful... If it gets too dangerous, just please-" She was cut off as Damon kissed her. The kiss broke and Alexis found herself standing next to Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie. She looked towards the doors to the Lockwood Mansion, not even caring that the others were staring at her. "Be careful." She whispered.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Elena asked her. Alexis turned back to face them, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Elena smiled

"Good I wa-" Elena cut off, crying out as a red stain grew on her arm.

"Elena!" Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alexis yelled.

"What the hell?" Jeremy exclaimed, just as Elena cried out, a stain appearing on her back.

"Bonnie what's going on?" Alexis asked, turning to face the witch.

"It has to be Katherine! She's linked to Katherine somehow!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You need to get Damon and Stefan to stop right now, I'll find that woman I saw with Katherine."

"Okay, I'll go." Jeremy said and began to turn around.

"No! I'll go Jeremy you need to stay and protect Elena, you can do it better than I can." Alexis said, turning to face Bonnie. "Go find that woman!" She said and began running, ignoring the pain that it caused in her side.

"Top floor 1st room on the right!" Jeremy shouted after her.

Alexis ran in the front door, immediately heading towards the stairs, trying to dodge the people that were partying. She almost reached the stairs when she tripped over someone's foot and she fell.

"Lexi? Are you okay? You're-" Tyler asked, helping her up, only having her cut him off. She cringed, her side and shoulder on fire.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gotta go to the bathroom, talk later Ty." She said and ran up the stairs.

Damon was on top of Katherine, who was on top of Stefan, a stake raised above the bitch's heart. He was about to shove it downward when he heard someone yell.

"Stop!" Damon glanced up, seeing Alexis standing there, panting. "Stop. Everything you are doing to her, is hurting Elena." She said. Damon's eyes widened and he jumped off of Katherine, watching as the bitch smirked. He glanced back at Alexis, watching as she swayed.

"Go check on Elena, Alexis, we've got-" Stefan began, only to be cut off by Damon.

"Alexis, you're bleeding." He said, staring at her side. He watched as she glanced down at her side, barely seeing the red on her dress.

"Stitches." She murmured and collapsed to the ground, Damon, trying and failing to catch her, the barrier keeping them in the room, stopping him.

"Alexis!" He and Stefan yelled. "Stefan get Bonnie!" Damon yelled, trying to break through the barrier.

"It's useless, you can't break it." Katherine said, dragging the stake across her hand. "How does it feel Damon? Watching her die?" Damon turned around, and faster than the blink of an eye, he was on top of Katherine, the stake over her heart once again.

"No Damon don't!" Stefan yelled. "You'll kill Elena!" Katherine smirked.

"Yes Damon, don't do it, save precious Elena." Damon growled, getting up off of Katherine and walking back over to the barrier, looking down at Alexis on the ground.

"Where the hell's that witch?" He asked, to no-one in particular.

Damon watched the stairs, hearing footsteps coming up. He watched as a tall woman came up them and walked over to the room.

"Hey Kat." She said, watching as Katherine got up and walked towards her.

"Do you have it Lucy?" She asked. The woman nodded, grabbing a pink stone out of her purse.

"How'd you get the moonstone?" Stefan asked, Lucy ignoring him.

"After I give you this, my debt is done, I owe you nothing-" Katherine cut her off.

"Yes, now give it to me." She said, grabbing it from Lucy's outstretched hand. As soon as she grabbed it, she started choking, and fell to the ground.

"Wait! Elena-" Stefan began, only to have Lucy cut him off.

"Is fine, Bonnie is with her. The seal on this room is gone." She bent down, "You should've told me she was a Bennett, Katherine." Katherine's eyes closed as she became unconscious.

Damon rushed to Alexis, immediately tearing his wrist open and placing it in her mouth. Stefan ran over, watching them intently. Alexis opened her eyes, looking up at Damon, her eyes full of confusion as she began gagging on his blood.

"It's okay, Alexis, you need to drink it." Stefan said, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Go check on Elena. I've got her." Damon said, pulling his wrist from Alexis' mouth. Stefan nodded and sped off to find Elena.

"Eww." Alexis whined, wiping Damon's blood off of her mouth. Damon chuckled. She tried to sit up, only to have Damon hold her down.

"Give it a few, to work through your body." He said, watching as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She said. Damon smiled.

"Thought I told you to stay with Elena?" He said, causing her eyes to shoot open.

"I couldn't! Elena was hurt, I-" She cut off. "I couldn't just let her die Damon."

"I know. Thank you." She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Thank you, for stopping me. I don't know what I would've done if I would've killed Elena." Alexis smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Look, I hate to break this up, but we need to do something with Katherine." Lucy said, causing both Damon and Alexis to look at her. "We can't just leave her body here, she's gonna wake up, and when she does, she's gonna be pissed." Damon looked at Alexis.

"I know where we can put her."

30 minutes later

Alexis stood back as she watched Damon place Katherine in the tomb. He walked out, listening to Lucy as she said an incantation. She nodded at Lucy, who turned to leave now that she was finished.

"Good luck." She said, Lucy smiling at her as she walked out. Alexis heard a gasp as Katherine woke up.

"What the?" She said, standing up, seeing Damon and Alexis standing in front of her. She ran forward, smashing into the barrier. "What is this?" She spat.

"Welcome to your new home Katherine... Where you should've been all along." Damon said. Katherine look around, realizing she was in the tomb. Damon began closing the door.

"No! Wait!" Katherine yelled, causing Damon to stop and look at her. "You need me! Don't do this Damon, you need me!" Damon shook his head, closing the door more. "Elena is in danger!" Damon stopped, looking at her.

"From what?" Katherine kept her mouth shut. "More lies." He said and shut the door more.

"NO! Wait! Damon, please! Damon!" She yelled as Damon shut the door completely. "You need me! DAMON!" He heard her yelling from behind the door. Damon turned, sighing.

"You okay?" Alexis asked him. Damon just looked at her. "What am I saying, of course you're not okay, you just locked the woman you loved up. I'm so sorry. I didn't-" She cut off, Damon's lips crashing into hers. Just as she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Damon broke the kiss. "You really know how to shut me up." She said, breathlessly, Damon grinned.

Damon grabbed her, smashing her softly against the wall of the tomb, kissing her. He pinned her against the tomb, kissing up and down her neck. Just as he felt the urge to bite her, her phone began ringing. She groaned, loosening her arms out of his grip and grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" She said. She was quiet for a few seconds, listening to the person on the other line. "What?" She yelled, causing Damon to look at her. "Oh my God." She looked at Damon with tears in her eyes. "Elena's missing."


	28. Ok

AN: Hey guys! Long time no post! Lol! I hope everyone is having a great start to their weeks!

PS if ur watching the new eps, what do you think is in the un-openable coffin?

Chapter 27: Ok

Alexis and Damon rushed to the Salvatore Boarding house, where Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie were waiting. As soon as they came in, Stefan began filling them in. He told them that Elena was supposed to come back to the boarding house to stay with him, but she never showed. He had called everyone and seen if they had seen her, but nobody had. Bonnie was about to do a locator spell when they had showed up.

They all stood close to Bonnie, watching as she said an incantation over a map, watching as Jeremy's blood went in a line, stopping at Reidsville.

"Can you get any more specific than that?" Stefan asked her. Bonnie shook her head.

"Sorry."

"We can Google map it and see what's around." Jeremy suggested. Stefan nodded.

"Okay, text me when you have a possible location, I'm heading out." Just as Stefan was about to leave, Damon spoke.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

"You are?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded, and looked at Alexis.

"It's Elena, Stefan. I'm coming." Stefan looked at him for a second, and then nodded.

Stefan hopped in the passengers seat and Damon sat in the drivers seat. He started his car, and just he as about to go, Alexis tapped on his window.

"Damon get out." She said.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I need to get in, I'm going with you."

"Ah, no you're not." Damon replied.

"Damon, please. She's my best friend. I need to know that she's okay." Alexis pleaded.

"No," Damon shook his head. "Too dangerous."

"Damon, if you don't let me go, I'll find another way to go." She replied. Damon sighed, getting out of the car. As soon as he stepped out, he pinned her against the car.

"You're not going, you're going to stay here with Jeremy and Bonnie." He said, compelling her. He let her go, and stepped back. As soon as he stepped back, she dashed into the backseat. "What the hell?"

"Stole some vervain from the basement." She said, looking at him. "I knew you wouldn't let me come, and would try to compel me." She stopped, looking from Stefan to Damon. "I'm going Damon, just get in and drive." He growled, frustrated. "Come on Damon, we're wasting time!" Damon let out a breath and got in, realizing that he wasn't going to win.

2 hours Later

They were outside the house that had Elena trapped inside. Stefan and Damon had made a plan, and were getting ready to head inside. They got out, and just as Alexis was about to get out, Damon shut the door, leaning against it.

"Damon! Let me out!" Alexis yelled.

"I let you come with us, but you are _not_ coming inside. You can stay out here and wait for Elena to come out."

"But Damon-"

"No. _Please_, stay in here. You have my blood in your system, if you die-" Alexis sighed.

"Ok, I understand, but both of you, _please_ be careful." She pleaded. They both nodded, grabbing their gear and heading inside.

It had been about 10 minutes since Damon and Stefan had went inside... And Alexis had been getting more and more worried. She quietly opened the door to Damon's car, silently shutting it behind her. She knew that Damon would be mad, but she didn't care, she needed to know they were okay.

Alexis crept up to front door and was about to open it, when it opened by itself and a brown haired female appeared. The woman looked at her and quickly sped off, Alexis realizing that the woman was a vampire. She ran in, fearing the worst. She immediately saw a man stuck to the wall, his body looking gray and rotted out. She gasped, backing away.

Damon watched as Elena and Stefan hugged, glad that they'd saved her. He suddenly remembered Alexis sitting in his car and turned to get her. He stopped, seeing her standing there, staring at the vampire's dead body. He walked over to her, noticing that she didn't even notice him. He touched her arm, causing her to jump. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. He didn't understand why she was so upset, but then he remembered that she'd never seen a dead vampire before. She looked at him, and then past him, seeing Elena with Stefan.

"Lena?" Elena saw her and ran down to her. They hugged, tears steaming down Alexis' face.

"It's okay, I'm okay." She assured her, Alexis nodding into Elena's neck. "Everything's going to be okay."


	29. Authors note

Hey Guys! I'M SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, honestly I've been trying, but I've had to work a lot, and I know that's a lame excuse but it's mine. I FINALLY have a day off after 3 weeks today, so I'm going to try to get some more done, so I hope to post more soon. Thanks again everyone for sticking with me, and I'm very sorry for the long delay


	30. Elena's Plan

AN: Hey guys! Long time no post! Lol! I hope everyone is having a great start to their weeks!

Chapter 28: Elena's plan

They made it back in record time, Elena falling asleep on Stefan's lap in the back seat. Stefan carried her into the house. Jeremy and Bonnie came running towards them.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah she's fine, she just fell asleep. I'm going to put her in her bed." Stefan replied, carrying Elena upstairs.

"Where's Lexi?" Jeremy whispered, once they shut Elena's door.

"Damon took her to the house, she's getting Elena's jeep and bringing it back here." Jeremy nodded.

"Why do you think that vampire took Elena?" Alexis asked Damon, as he pulled into his driveway.

"I don't know."

"And she just ran off, after you saved her? I don't get it."

"Me either." Damon replied, getting out and heading up to the front door. "Keys are inside the house." He called back to Alexis. He watched as she got out and followed him up to the door.

He smirked and went inside. Immediately he knew something was off, and backed Alexis up to the wall, covering her mouth. She looked at him, confused. He held his finger up, indicating her to be quiet, she nodded. Alexis' eyes widened as Damon turned around. "What do you want?" Damon asked the brown haired vampire.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." She said, her English accent shining through. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me what?" Damon asked.

"Protect Elena." Damon looked at her, confused. "That vampire you killed, Elijah, was one of the Original vampires... But there are others, and they will come for her."

"Why?"

"Because, they are doing it for him... for Klaus."

"Who's Klaus?" Alexis asked, peaking around Damon.

"Your worst nightmare." She replied.

Damon had called Stefan, wanting him there to hear what Rose had to say about Klaus and the originals. As soon as Stefan and Elena arrived, Rose began.

"Look I don't know what is rumor and what is real, except Klaus, I _know_ he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"An Original." Rose replied.

"Like Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"No, Elijah is like a kitten compared to Klaus... Klaus is the real deal... and it's said, that he's the oldest vampire." Elena looked at her.

"So let me get this straight... The oldest vampire in the history of time is looking for me?" Rose nodded. "Why?"

"Because the doppelganger is needed to break the curse."

"Wait, the Sun and Moon curse?" Damon asked. Rose nodded. Elena sighed, looking at the clock.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, so I'm headed to school." Alexis looked at her.

"Wait, your going to school?" Elena nodded. "Now? Are you crazy?"

"No, but there's nothing we can do about Klaus now, so until we have any proof of him coming after me, I'm going to go on living my life." She replied.

"Lena-"

"No, I'm not giving up my life." Alexis looked at her.

"Okay, just promise me you'll be careful." Elena nodded.

"I promise." Alexis smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with her." Stefan added, going to grab his school stuff.

"Oh, Lexi, I brought something for you." Elena said, rummaging in her backpack. She grabbed a bracelet out and handed it to Alexis.

"Lena, it's so pretty!" Alexis said, putting it on. "Thank you."

"It's not just for looks, it has vervain in it, so you can't be compelled." Alexis grinned, glancing back at Damon.

"Thanks."

Elena and Stefan headed to school, Stefan promising to not let anything happen to Elena. Now, Damon and Alexis sat, watching Rose.

"She's stupid, you know?" Alexis looked at her. "Klaus will come for her, and when he does, one little vampire isn't going to stop him."

"My brother will protect Elena_ just fine_." Damon growled, glaring at Rose.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying that Klaus always gets what he wants... and if he doesn't..." Rose drifted off.

"If he doesn't, what?" Damon asked.

"If he doesn't he kills everyone..." Rose said, the images of Elijah killing Trevor flashing through her mind.

"I'm sorry about Trevor." Alexis said, causing Rose to look at her. "You cared about him."

"How do you know about Trevor?"

"Elena told me." Rose nodded.

"How'd you get in touch with Elijah?" Damon asked, he wasn't really comfortable with the sadness that had enveloped the room.

"One of my friends, Slater. He's very smart, and knows how to get in touch with the right people."

"Good, take me to him." Damon replied.

"What? Why?" Rose asked confused.

"If he got in touch with Elijah then he should be able to tell me more about Klaus, or to see if anyone else knows about Elena."

"I don't know, Slater is a very private-" Rose began.

"I thought you wanted to help me protect Elena?" Damon interrupted. Rose looked at him, and then sighed.

"Fine, just let me call him. We'll need to go to Richmond."

"That's fine." Rose nodded and went into the hallway. Damon turned to face Alexis.

"Do you think we can trust her?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but it can't hurt to follow the lead, especially if he can give us some legit info on Klaus." Alexis nodded, she glanced down at her pocket, it vibrating. She grabs her phone out and answers it, just as Rose comes back in.

"Hello?" She answered, walking out of the livingroom.

"Hey Lexi, I need a favor."

"Elena? Is everything okay?" She asked, wondering why Elena was calling her during the middle of the school day.

"Everything's fine, but I need your help."

"Ok.." Alexis began, wondering what Elena wanted.

"I need you to come to school and distract Stefan for a while."

"What? Why?" She asked, confused.

"I need to go find out some answers from Katherine and I know that he won't let me, he'll say that I can't trust her and that it's too dangerous."

"Well he'd be right Elena! It is too dangerous! And you know that everything that Katherine says is a lie anyways."

"I still need to try, please Lexi, please, I need to do this." Alexis could hear the pleading in Elena's voice, and she knew that even if she didn't agree to help her, Elena would go anyways.

"Fine." She replied, already regretting it.

"Thank you soo much Lexi, I'll get Stefan to come outside and see you."

"Just promise me something Elena, please be careful, and if you need anything, you call us right away."

"I will I promise. I'll see you shortly." Alexis sighed and hung up the phone, dreading the rest of the day.

Dun Dun Dun!

A/N: I'm BACK! For now at least! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, but don't worry, hopefully I will be able to post more often now. Thanks for sticking with me everyone!


	31. The Truth Comes Out

AN: SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY that I've been gone for sooo long. But hopefully this writing spree will continue! Thanks for sticking with me everyone! 

Chapter 29: The Truth comes out

Alexis walked back into the living room, seeing Damon getting ready to grab his jacket. He walked over to her.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you. Rose and I are headed to Richmond to meet up with Slater, you want to come?" He asked her.

"And make myself a snack for Rose and her friends? No thanks." She teased. Damon scoffed, shaking his head. "No, thank you though."

"What are you going to do then?" He asked, a little confused why she didn't want to go with him, he figured she would want to find answers as much as he did.

" I think I'm just going to go grab a bite to eat and head back to the Gilbert's. I need a break from everything." She replied, hoping that Damon wouldn't realize that she was lying through her teeth. Damon eyed her for a second and then nodded.

"Alright, suit yourself." He replied, and turned and headed out the door. Alexis stared after him, she could tell that he wasn't pleased that she didn't go. Truth is, she really did want to go with him, if only she didn't promise Elena that she'd distract Stefan. She sighed, grabbing Elena's keys off of the table and headed out to the jeep.

Alexis pulled into the parking lot at Mystic Falls High, she looked at the front door, the images of her first and last day there, flashing through her mind. She was startled out of her memories when there was a tap on her window. She jumped, seeing Stefan standing outside her door. He opened her door.

"Everything okay?" He asked, she nodded getting out and shutting the door behind her. "Elena said you needed to talk, that it couldn't wait." Alexis shook her head.

"Sorry Stefan I do want to talk, but it's not horribly important that she needed to pull you out of class."

" If it wasn't important to you, you wouldn't be here right now, and it's alright, I know that Klaus won't try anything at school it's public, so I have time to talk. Let's sit." He said, pointing to the picnic tables. Alexis nodded and they headed over to them and sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Your brother." She replied sheepishly, causing Stefan to chuckle. "No matter how hard I try, I can't stay mad at him." Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, that's the thing about Damon, he'll make you want to kill him, but two seconds later he can give you a look or say something that will make you forget why you wanted to kill him in the first place." Alexis nodded. "You really like him, don't you?" She nodded once again.

"Yeah. And I honestly have no idea what to do about it. I know that he can be a bad guy and stuff, but when he's good, he's really good, and it's what makes me-" She cuts off.

"Love him?" Stefan asked. Alexis looked at him and slowly nodded.

"I do Stefan, I love him. I have no idea how, or when it happened, or why it happened so quickly, but yeah, I do love him." Stefan smiled.

" I can tell, it's in your eyes." Alexis laughed. "And you're right, Damon can be bad, but when he's good, he's great. He's very loyal, even to me, after everything we've went through. I know that the only reason Damon sticks around, to "make me miserable" is because he loves me, and he felt hurt by what I did. I think that we are past that now, I actually enjoy being around him now, and I feel as though we are getting back to being brothers again." Stefan admitted. Alexis smiled, immediately feeling guilty. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked, sensing her mood change.

"I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it." Stefan looked at her confused.

Elena was about to give Katherine more blood when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She glanced back, seeing Stefan running down them.

"Stefan?" She asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?" He asked her, glaring at Katherine.

"Getting answers." She replied. She glanced back at the stairs once again as she heard more footsteps, this time Alexis came down. "I thought you were keeping him away?" She asked.

"I tried Elena, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to him." Elena shook her head.

"Look at you two, fighting because of little old me." Katherine gloated.

"Shut up!" Alexis yelled at her.

"Elena, you have to realize that everything she tells you is a lie, she's only trying to make things better for herself." Stefan said.

"I don't think so Stefan. Not this time." Elena argued. Katherine chuckled.

"Why would I lie?" She asked.

"Because you're an evil, manipulative bitch." Alexis replied. Katherine shook her head. "What?"

"You have a lot of fire in you."

"Yeah? Well certain people bring it out in me." She snapped.

"You know, I couldn't see it until now-" Katherine began.

"See what?"

"You're just like her."

"Just like who?" Alexis asked, Stefan and Elena, who had finally stopped their argument looked at Katherine and Alexis.

"My sister, Liliana. She had a fire in her, more fierce than anything."

"So what, I don't-"

"You don't get it do you?" Katherine asked, watching as the others stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "When John Gilbert slept with Isobel, she was not the first woman that he had gotten pregnant." Katherine paused, waiting to see if it clicked for anyone. She continued when she saw that it hadn't. "He first slept with a woman named Helen, getting her pregnant as well." She stopped, realizing that Alexis had gotten it.

"Wait, you're saying that Elena and I are-"

"Sisters, yes." Katherine finished. "And before you say that I'm lying or anything, I'm not, I followed Isobel around after I heard that she'd gtten pregnant by the Gilbert Line, which came from the Petrova line .When she got with John I overheard them talking about how he got Helen pregnant, and that she was with a man whom she was to marry. He did a DNA test and everything." She paused. "You've always wondered why you two sorta looked alike, Alexis is a spitting image of Liliana. Why do you think I took such an interest in you?" Alexis and Elena looked at each other, shocked.

"But, why didn't they ever tell us?" Elena asked, finally finding her voice to speak.

"The only ones who knew were John, Isobel and Helen. They never told anyone else as far as I know."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Alexis asked her.

"Because, I want you to know the truth about the Doppelgangers." They all looked at her, confused. "There are actually two doppelgangers, back in the 1400's it was my sister and I, and now..."

"You're saying that Elena and I are both Doppelgangers?" Alexis asked, Katherine nodded.

"Yes, and -"

"Now I know this is a bunch of lies." Stefan began, "Why would there be two, if we only ever heard of one?"

"Because nobody else was there! Nobody else knows the truth Stefan!" Katherine yelled. "Now when there are two doppelgangers, a pattern is made. With us, the youngest was the true doppelganger, needed to break the curse." Alexis looked at Elena, realizing that she was youngest. "We found that out the hard way... Klaus came to get us one night, he was going to take both of us to be sure which one was needed, but my sister went with him, agreeing to sacrifice herself first if I could be saved." Katherine stopped, the memories flashing through her mind. "I watched from afar, as he sacrificed her, drank her blood until she had none left in her body." She paused, tears forming in her eyes. "He waited and waited, and nothing happened... He realized that he picked the wrong sister, and that's when he came after me. So, I ran, and you know the rest." She said, looking at the last of the blood in the cup on the ground. Elena bent over, sliding it to her. "I haven't even told you the best part," She began. "The pattern switches. Last time, I was the true doppelganger, this time, it's the oldest sister." She said looking at Alexis, who gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"No." Elena said, looking at Alexis, who Elena knew was on the verge of running. "That can't be true."

"It is Elena, why would I lie? You've come here to find the truth and I've told you everything I know. I have no reason to lie to you." Katherine said, watching Alexis. Alexis looked at her, realizing that she was telling the truth, and ran out of the tomb.

"Lexi!" Elena called after her.

"If you're lying and you just did this to upset everyone Katherine, I swear I _will_ kill you." Stefan growled, angrily shutting the rock over Katherine. He turned to face Elena. "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing? I just found out that Lexi is my sister, who is the true doppelganger who Klaus wants to sacrifice. How do you think I'm doing?" She asked, hypothetically. "I need to make a call."

Alexis ran to the front door, seeing his car in the driveway. She was glad he was home, she needed to talk to him. She walked inside the front door, walking towards the living room. She heard him talking, but to who? She walked towards the open doorway, only to step out into the open doorway and regret it. She took a sharp intake of breath, seeing Damon cuddling with Rose in front of the fireplace, half naked, underneath a blanket. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she ran out of the front door, running somewhere, anywhere that she would find some comfort.


	32. Nick

Chapter 30: Nick

Damon sat up, pushing the blanket aside and getting up, walking towards the front door, hearing it shut. He was about to open it when Rose came in, his phone in her hand.

"Your phone's buzzing, it's Stefan." She said handing him his phone.

"What?" He answered.

"Have you seen Alexis tonight?" Stefan asked.

"No, why?" He asked, a little curious.

"Because we found out some information and she ran-"

"Wait, what type of information?" Damon asked, cutting Stefan off. Stefan began, telling Damon all that they had learned from Katherine.

"And you're sure she isn't lying?" Damon asked.

"No she wasn't, Elena called John and he confirmed it. That's why when she ran we figured she came to see you, to tell you what was going on."

"Shit." Damon cursed, realizing that Alexis was the one who had come in, seeing him and Rose on the ground and ran out. 

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing, no she hasn't been here. I bet she went home, I'll go check on her."

"Ok, we'll be there shortly." Damon heard as he hung up. He quickly went and grabbed his brown shirt putting it on, and his black jeans, putting them over his boxers.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked him, seeing him getting ready to leave.

"I need to find Alexis." Rose nodded.

"She was here earlier, I saw her, watching us." Damon turned to glare at her.

"You knew she was here!" Damon yelled.

"You can't hide what we did from her Damon!" Rose yelled back.

"It was a mistake, that _won't_ be happening again." Damon growled, grabbing his keys. "Now get out." He said, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

She didn't know why she was here. She never came here, at least not for comfort. She walked up to their headstones, glaring down at her mother's stone.

"Why didn't you tell me?! How could you _not _tell me?" She yelled. "Did you ever tell dad that I wasn't his?" She dropped to her knees and sobbed. "How could you all do this to me?"

Elena and Stefan arrived at the Gilbert house just as Damon came outside. They quickly walked up to him.

"She's not here." He said, knowing they were going to ask. Elena sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"God, I don't know where else she could be. Caroline already looked for her at the Watering hole, and she called Matt and she's not at the Grill either. Where else could she be?"

"We'll find her, don't worry." Stefan said, trying to comfort her.

"When Stefan? _Before _or _after_ Klaus gets her?" Elena snapped, sitting down on the front step. "I'm sorry Stefan, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok." He replied, sitting next to her. "I know you're worried." Elena nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe that she didn't come tell you what happened." He said, turning to glance at his brother.

"About that.." Damon replied, knowing that they would find out eventually, and if somehow it helped them find Alexis, it would be worth it. "I guess she _did_ come to see me, only I didn't see her." Stefan and Elena turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Well, Rose and I, we uh-" He cut off, not wanting to say that they had, had sex. He cleared his throat before continuing. "And I guess Alexis walked in, seeing Rose and I sitting by the fire. I didn't see her, but Rose did, all I heard was the door slam." Stefan and Elena exchanged looks, both knowing that Damon had messed up, big time.

"How could you sleep with Rose, Damon?" Elena asked, and before he could answer, she cut him off. "You know that Lexi is in love with you, don't you? I mean, you should, it's obvious. So, how could you do that to her?" She half yelled. Damon looked away.

"Because, she was there. And how was I supposed to know that Alexis loved me? I would've thought that she hated me after what I did to her parents! And I was pissed at her because she didn't want to go with me to see Rose's friend Slater tonight. " Damon replied. Elena shook her head.

"Actually that was my fault, I asked Lexi to distract Stefan for me while I interrogated Katherine." Elena said, guilt in her tone. She knew that some of the reason Alexis ran was because of her.

"Damnit." Damon growled, shaking his head. "Any idea where else she could be?" He asked, changing the subject. He looked at Elena, who just shook her head.

Alexis walked inside, shaking the water from her body as she walked up to the bar. It had started raining and she definitely didn't want to go "home" right now, so she went to the Grill. She sat down and looked at the bartender, recognizing him from when she was here before.

"Troubles got you down again sweetheart?" He asked, setting the same drink she'd had before down in front of her. She nodded.

"Thanks. Promise I'll not drink it like a shot this time." He smiled sadly at her and walked over to his other customers. She took a drink, looking around at the other customers at the bar. She saw a handsome man, with short blonde hair, he looked at her, raising his glass. She smiled back at him, drinking her drink.

A few minutes had passed and Alexis finished off her drink, a second one being placed in front of her. She looked at the bartender. " I didn't order that." She said, she didn't want to overdo it like last time, and she was already feeling the alcohol take effect, she knew she was a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

"Compliments of the gentleman at the end of the bar." He said, walking back to his other customers. Alexis looked towards the end of the bar, the gentleman who had raised his glass at her before was looking at her. He got up and walked over to her.

"This seat taken?" He asked, his English accent prominent. Alexis shook her head.

"Thanks for the drink." He nodded as he sat down.

"You look like you needed it." Alexis scoffed. "I didn't mean to offend you." He added quickly.

"You didn't trust me, I really do want it. I just don't know if I _should_." She said.

The stranger and Alexis talked for a few minutes when Matt came over to them, seeing two empty drinks by Alexis.

"Lexi?" He asked, surprised to see her, since he hadn't seen her earlier. She paused, mid-sentence and looked at him.

"Oh, hey Matt." She said, a little slur to her voice.

"How many of those have you had?" He asked her, noting the slur. She looked at him, confused.

"This is my second one… I think." She replied, she thought it odd that she was getting this drunk already. She shrugged it off, getting back to her conversation with the stranger.

"How'd you even get a drink Lexi, you're not old enough." Matt asked, once again, interrupting her. She turned back to face him.

"They didn't card me last time, so why would they this time?" She asked him.

"Plus, she looks plenty old enough," The stranger began. Alexis turned to face him. "She even looks like she could've been around since the fourteen hundreds." Alexis stared at him, something shooting through her entire being… She couldn't tell what, but she knew that she shouldn't stay around him for long, but it did interest her about the 1400s comment.

"Dude, that was rude." Matt said, glaring at him.

" 's okay Matt. Sure he didn't mean it like that." The stranger smiled. She looked down at her empty drink, feeling it taking more effect. "Thank you for the drink…"

"Call me Nick," He replied.

"Nick, but I need to get going, before I can't make it home." She said.

"Let me drive you." He offered. She shook her head, her senses feeling danger.

"Actually I'll drive her. Her sis-, her friend is looking for her." Matt began. "I'll be out in a sec." He said and went behind the bar. Alexis got up, and started for the front door.

"I'll see you around Nick." She said, turning back around, only to see he had gone. She walked outside, the night air nipping at her bare skin. She looked down, noticing that her bracelet had fallen off of her arm, she bent down, trying to pick it up, when something stopped her. She felt something pierce her neck and she tried to cry out. She collapses back onto whoever was holding her, feeling the effect of the loss of blood immediately. She glanced up, her blurry vision seeing Nick.

"You're the one I've been searching for." He said, spinning her around. "You will forget all about this night." He said compelling her. He spins her back around, once again biting her. He hears the door to the bar open.

"Lexi!" Matt shouts, seeing someone holding her.

Nick smiles, "I'll be coming for you soon my doppelganger." He whispers in her ear as she passes out. He shoves her to the ground and runs off as Matt rushes to her side.


	33. Unwanted Guests

: Unwanted Guests

She heard voices, quietly talking, and a beeping sound. She tried opening her eyes, instantly regretting it as light shone through, making her cry out.

"Lexi?" A soft voice asked, Elena, her mind said. She felt a hand on her own. "Lexi are you awake?" Alexis tried opening her eyes once again, this time, the light not piercing her skull. She blinked, clearing her vision. She turned her head, seeing Elena sitting next to her bed.

"Lena?" She rasped out. "What?" She asked, confused. She looked around the room, realizing she was in a hospital. She looked at the door, seeing Matt, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon standing by it, quietly talking. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Elena asked her, confused. She glanced back at Stefan, her eyes telling him to listen to what was being said. He nodded.

"The last thing I remember was talking to Katherine and finding out about us." She admitted. Elena's eyes widened.

"You don't remember going to see Damon, or going to the Grill last night?" Alexis thought for a second and then shook her head. She looked at Elena, tears filling her eyes.

"Why can't I remember Elena?" She asked, she looked at the group behind Elena, seeing that they were all watching her. "What happened to me?"

"You were attacked last night at the bar by some man, I guess he bought you a drink and tried to drive you home." Alexis listened. "Any of this familiar?" She shook her head. Elena leaned in closer to her. "He was a vampire Lexi, and he bit you." She gasped, her hand flying to her neck, finding a bandage on it. She looked up at Elena. "If Matt would've waited any longer to come out…" She drifted off, tears in her own eyes.

"Did he compel me?" She whispered to Elena. Elena shrugged.

"I don't know for sure, the doctor said you had a mild concussion from your fall, so that could do it, but I think that he compelled you. I didn't see your bracelet on you." Alexis looked down at her wrist, noticing it bare.

"Sorry Elena, I didn't mean to lose it." She said, Elena shook her head.

"It's okay, I'll get you a new one." Alexis smiled at her, as Matt came over.

"Hey, Lexi." He said looking at her. "How are you feeling?" She shrugged.

"Okay I guess. My head hurts though." Matt nods.

"Do you remember anything about the guy that did this?" She shook her head. "It was that guy in the bar last night, I think he said his name was Nick."

"Nick?" She asks, Matt nods.

"Yeah, kinda tall, short blonde hair?" Alexis shook her head. "Guy was a total dick though, said you looked like you were old enough to be from the fourteen hundreds!" All the heads in the room, snapped in his direction.

"What?" Damon asked, walking over, along with Stefan and Caroline. "He said she looked like she was from the fourteen hundreds?" Matt nodded. Damon glanced at Stefan and Caroline.

"What a dick right?"

"Right."

"Hey Matt, do you mind getting me some coffee, I'm starting to feel a little tired." Elena asked him. He nodded and left. Elena turned to face them. "If he said she looked like she was from the fourteen hundreds, that was when Katherine was turned and Liliana was sacrificed… He has to be an Original, right?" They all nodded.

"Which means that they know who I am, right?" Alexis asked.

"Not necessarily…" Stefan began. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Alexis shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't… Can't you compel me to remember?" She asked.

"No, if you were compelled, it wouldn't work." Damon replied.

"What if it's just my concussion?"

"We wouldn't try it, it could make the injury to your brain worse and we don't want that." Stefan said.

"Oh."

The next day, Alexis was sent home, the doctor telling her to take it easy and to not aggravate her concussion. The doctor also had told her that he had noticed something in her blood stream, something that he didn't recognize and he'd noticed that it made Alexis feel more out of it than normal. He'd told her to make sure that if she noticed any other symptoms that she would call him right away. Alexis and Elena arrive at the Gilbert household, and head inside. Immediately they notice something off.

"Jenna? Jeremy?" Elena asks, looking around. "Guess they aren't here."

"No, but I am." A male voice says, causing both girls to spin around. "Hello girls."

"What are you doing here John?" Elena asks him.

"I'm here to check up on my daughters." He replied. Alexis scoffed. "Something wrong Alexis?" He asked, looking at her.

"No, nothing at all _John." _She said, spite throughout her tone.

"That's no way to talk to your father, Alexis."

"What do you want John?" Elena asked, seeing how upset Alexis was getting.

"I told you Elena, I'm here to check up on my daughters."

"No seriously, what do you want?" Elena asked, tired of the games.

"We want to keep you safe." Came a female voice from behind them. The girls instantly turned around. Alexis looked at her, not recognizing her.

"Isobel?" Elena asked, causing Alexis to look at her. Elena turned to face John. "You invited her in? Are you insane?"

"No, we are trying to save you, Elena." Isobel said.

"I don't need your help." Elena said, opening the front door. "Now, if you would, Leave." She said looking between Isobel and John.

"Elena, please-" Isobel began.

"No, you can't come back into my life, especially after you tried to kill my brother," She said looking at Isobel, "And after you tried to kill Stefan and Damon." She said, glaring at John.

"We were only trying to protect you Elena, it's all we've ever tried to do." Isobel said.

"How is trying to kill Jeremy and Stefan and Damon trying to protect me?" She half yelled.

"Like I told you before, as long as you have a Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed." Isobel replied. "And it's obvious that you aren't going to get rid of them, so we've decided to protect you a different way."

"Oh yeah? And what way is that?" She glanced at Alexis, wondering what she was thinking in all of this, and wondering if they knew that she was the true doppelganger.

"We've decided to get you a safe house. That way you can decide who is invited in, and who isn't. Including me." She said. "Please, Elena."

"No, I'm done listening to you, please, just leave." Isobel shook her head and walked out, glancing at John on the way out.

"You really should listen to her Elena, she is just trying to help."

"You can go too John." Elena said, opening the door wider.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I know that you are safe." Alexis scoffed.

"Well then if you won't leave, we will." She looked at Elena. "Come on." Elena nodded and they headed out towards Alexis' impala.

"Elena, Alexis!" John yelled. They ignored him, and were about to get into the Impala when Alexis felt someone grab ahold of her, surprised, she let out a tiny scream as someone placed a hand over her mouth. Elena turned to her, hearing a muffled scream.

"Isobel?" She asked, seeing her birth mother holding onto Alexis.

"Get into my car Elena or I will kill her." She said, and as to prove her point, she bit into Alexis, causing her to scream.

"NO! Stop!" Elena cried, watching Alexis fall back onto Isobel. She knew that if Isobel killed her, Alexis would become a vampire. "I'll go, just please stop!" Isobel smiled, retracting her teeth, she glanced at john, who was staring at her in shock. He snapped out of it and ran towards her. Isobel smirked and sped towards him, throwing Alexis at him. She crashed onto him, causing them both to fall to the ground, unconscious. Elena turned to face her.

"Let's go Elena." She said, gesturing towards her car. Elena looked back at the crumpled heaps of her sister and her father as she got into Isobel's car.


End file.
